


Tangled Webs

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BDSM, Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Comic Book Science, Consent Issues, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindwiping, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Panic Attacks, Pedophilia, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, dealing with grief, of a sort, pretty heavy shit, this gets really graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hiro's entire world is turned upside-down by a fire, he leaves with an old friend of Tadashi's to live in New York. But nothing is really as it seems and Hiro not only falls, but even willingly plunges deeper into a tangled web of lies and danger. But when Hiro gets stuck in a trap, will he be able to pull himself out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last of the Hamadas

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, This is gonna be fucked up. Read the tags. I'll tag more as it comes up but this is seriously gonna be fucked up. Read at your own caution.
> 
> Everyone but Hiro doesn't come in until later. Just so you know.

It was the beeping, more than anything, that woke Hiro. He twisted in his bed to fumble for his alarm clock, reaching out for a bedside table and missing, his hand groping at the air. When no alarm clock was to be found, Hiro cracked open one eye and glared at the offending white wall.

What?

Hiro surged upwards and fell backwards into the bed as pain blossomed across his chest. Hacking and wheezing, Hiro flailed in the sheets that cocooned him, freaking out. As the pain in his chest eased, he tried to think rationally.

“Okay, I’m clearly in the hospital.” Hiro croaked out, patting himself down and wincing as pain flared in his chest. He peeked under his gown and took in the bandages wrapped around his chest and up his arms. “What happened?” Hiro racked his brains as to what could have put him there. Nothing.

“Great.” Hiro groaned, letting his head fall back against his pillow. “This is just great.” He fumbled for the call button and shoved it, trying not to squirm. Tadashi’s cap was on his bed tray, but Tadashi and Aunt Cass were nowhere to be found. Were they okay? Maybe they just went to get food. Or the bathroom. Or-

“Oh good, you’re awake!” A friendly looking male nurse poked his head in. He snagged the clipboard off of the foot of the bed. “Now I know things might be a little confusing, but I’ve got a couple of questions to ask you. First my name is Max and I’m your nurse while you’re staying here. Do you remember your name?”

“My name’s Hiro. Hiro Hamada.” Hiro watched as Max wrote something down on his clipboard.

“Good, and how old are you?” Max watched him expectantly.

“I’m 14.”

“Okay. How much do you remember of what happened?” Hiro frowned.

“Not much. There was a.. a fire?” Flashes of flame shot across his vision and he gasped. “Oh god- Tadashi!” He surged up, lunging for the baseball cap, and Max caught him as pain seared his chest again. “Please- please is my brother alright- is Tadashi-?”

“Calm down, Hiro, don’t hurt yourself,” Max said, guiding Hiro to lie back down on the bed. “I’ve got some bad news.”

 

The world dropped away.

 

“There was a house fire. You were the only survivor.” Hiro stared at Max, clutching the SFIT cap. “You were brought in with that hat in a death grip.” The sound was muffled, distorted. Hiro could do nothing as an ocean began to swell up inside of him, rising in his chest and threatening to spill out.

“Do you have any other relatives we could contact?” Max continued as though he hadn’t just shattered Hiro’s world.

“No.” Hiro croaked out, shaking his head. “There’s not-”

“It’s okay, we’ll work things out.” Max patted Hiro’s hand gently. Hiro stared at the ceiling and let the tears flow.

 

_Tadashi and Aunt Cass were dead. Oh god his brother was dead this had to be a nightmare this couldn’t be real this couldn’t be real please it can’t be real Tadashi’s dead his sweet older brother gone oh god_

Hiro cried himself into unconsciousness.

  
  
  
  


 

“Hey there Hiro.” Max poked his head into the room. “How’re you doing today?” Hiro stared blankly out the window, not responding.

“The Doctor Helia says your ribs are healing up nicely.” Max said, sitting down next to Hiro. “You might be allowed to leave soon, who knows!” Max laughed nervously. “I don’t know where’d you go though.. But hey, even a hotel’s gotta have better food than this place, right?”

“I brought you a book I thought you’d like,” Max reached into his bag and pulled out The Lightning Thief, setting it on the bed tray. “Escapism is a powerful thing. I’ve read this series, it’s pretty good. I also brought you a colouring book, I dunno if you’re an artist…” Max shrugged.

“I’m not trying to be demeaning by giving you a colouring book if thats what you’re wondering but sometimes it’s nice to do stuff with your hands, you know?” Max added the book and some coloring pencils to the tray.

“Gimme a buzz if you need anything, okay Hiro? I’ll bring you lunch later.” Max stood and left, casting a worried glance backwards at the silent boy.

Hiro remained motionless. He couldn’t be bothered to do much anymore. Why should he? Tadashi was gone. There wasn’t really a point to anything anymore.

Oh god, had anyone told Tadashi’s friends? His labmates, his team, did anyone let them know that Tadashi was gone?

Hiro almost started sobbing again at the thought of confronting Tadashi’s friends at his “nerd school” and seeing Tadashi’s lab, full of memories.

“Hiro Hamada?” A new, deep voice startled Hiro enough to break him out of the onslaught of tears, and he hastily wiped his face. He looked up, seeing a handsome blond man standing in the doorway. He was wearing all black and Hiro’s heart dropped, but he nodded in response to the man’s questioning tone.

“I don’t know if you know me, but I was friends with Tadashi.” The man sat down awkwardly on one of the chairs. He caught sight of the SFIT had and he went pale.

“You kno-knew Tadashi?” Hiro croaked. The man nodded, and he gestured to the hat.

“May I?” He asked hesitantly. Hiro picked it up and reluctantly handed it to him. The man took it and gazed at it for a long second before his face crumpled and he handed it back. Hiro pretended not to see him scrubbing at his face.

“My name’s Klaus, Klaus Schmidt. I graduated last year from SFIT.” Klaus looked away for a second, attempting to gather his composure. “I’m a bio-chem major, and I got hired at a big firm, and I thought, well, you don’t have a place to stay and I’ve got money to spare so,” He shrugged.

“I know it must be hard, I can’t possibly begin to imagine what you’re going through but… Tadashi was my friend and if I can help in anyway then I want to.”

“You’d do that?” Hiro swallowed. Klaus nodded.

“It took me a while to get here once I heard, I live in New York. But I’d like to offer you a place to stay with me, I’ll cover your medical bills.” He leaned forward and gazed at Hiro sadly.

“Even if you say no, I’ll still cover them. God, Tadashi would be rolling in his grave if I didn’t help you after coming all this way- Hiro?”

Hiro had gone deathly white.

“Oh god I didn’t- fuck I’m sorry-” Klaus realized what he had said.

“The funerals.” Hiro croaked. “I missed them, didn’t I?” Klaus looked away, and slowly nodded. Hiro stared at his hands, clasped tightly in his lap. He spent a long time just thinking, staring at his hands. He had nothing. His family was gone, his house was gone, and there was probably nothing that survived the fire. Anything remaining would probably be in Tadashi's lab and Hiro didn't know if he was strong enough to go in there.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and it's so sudden-" Klaus shifted, looking away. "I don't expect your answer right away. I can come back later-" 

“When I get released, I want to see them,” Hiro interrupted softly, “And then I’ll go with you.”

“Alright. And for what it's worth, I’m sorry Hiro.” Klaus closed his eyes. “I’d have given anything to not have met you like this.”

Hiro said nothing. He was out of words to say.

  
  
  


 

The gravestones were small and easy to overlook. Cass Hamada and Tadashi Hamada, two simple carved gravestones. Hiro knelt down and gently touched their gravestones, feeling something crumble inside of him. It was official then. He was really the last of the Hamadas.

Klaus stood behind him silently, saying nothing. He seemed to know there were no words he could say to comfort Hiro.

Finally, Hiro stood. He brushed the dirt off his knees and stared down at the graves, so small and insignificant against everything else.

“Let’s go.” He muttered, turning away. He tried to ignore the aching in his chest, but he couldn’t stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks.

“Okay.” Klaus led Hiro away from the desolated graveyard. There was nothing more for them here.

 

 


	2. Touching Down

“Welcome to my apartment, Hiro.” Klaus ushered Hiro in, one hand on his shoulder. Hiro took in the clean space with a  couple of glances, exhaustion wearing deep in his bones. Despite dozing on the long flight, he was still tired.

The door to the apartment opened into a large open space, with a kitchen down on the left. There was a table near the middle with a couple of chairs, and a couch on the right facing a large TV. Past the TV was a door that probably lead to the bedroom, and by the kitchen Hiro could see a door that was slightly open, revealing tiles. Undoubtedly the bathroom.

“Are you hungry?” Klaus asked, hanging his coat up in the closet and kicking his shoes off. Hiro shook his head.

“Just tired.” He said, and Klaus put one hand on his back, his large palm guiding Hiro into the apartment.

“Tired enough to sleep or just weary?” Klaus settled Hiro down on the couch and pulled the blanket to wrap around him.

“I dunno.” Hiro said, gripping the blanket. A yawn made itself known, and Hiro blinked sleepily up at Klaus.

“Well I’ll tell you what. You have a lie down and I’ll get some work done and if you can’t fall asleep then we’ll watch something and blank our brains until you're tired enough to sleep, okay?” Klaus said, arranging the pillows on the couch to form a cradle for Hiro’s head and guiding him down.

“Okay.” Hiro went willingly, his bones dragging him down as though they were cement.

“Tomorrow we’ll go out and buy you some new stuff.” Klaus’ voice rumbled soothingly, pulling the blanket around Hiro and tucking him in. “A bed, some clothes, a laptop, whatever you need, we’ll get it for you.”

“‘kay” Hiro mumbled, sinking into the couch. He clutched Tadashi’s cap to his chest.

“Go to sleep, Hiro.” Klaus gently pet his hair, then moved away. The lights dimmed behind Hiro’s closed eyes, and he could hear the scraping of wood, followed by the soft hum of a computer. Gentle clicking echoed through the room and Hiro felt his eyes burning at the familiar noise. He buried his head in the pillows and tried to sleep.

  
  


 

Someone was carrying him. Hiro pressed his face into a shoulder, exhaling. The arms around him were strong and comforting.

“Nii-chan..” He murmured, gripping at the shirt under his hands. There was a pause, then Hiro was gently set down onto a bed. The covers were pulled up over him and he shivered, cracking open his eyes.

“Nii-chan...?” Hiro yawned, unable to keep his eyes open.

“Go to sleep, Hiro.” A soothing baritone rumbled, lips pressing against his forehead.

Hiro fell back to sleep.

  
  
  


 

_There was an aching in his chest. Smoke billowing in front of him, he couldn’t see- he couldn’t see- the heat was scorching and burning at his face- someone was still-_

“Ta-” Hiro choked on his words as he was jerked awake, staring up and the ceiling and heaving for air. He curled onto his side in the unfamiliar bed and sobbed, gripping the sheets and shoving his face into them.

Tadashi was gone.

“Hey, hey, hey.” The mattress sank under a weight and a warm hand was placed on Hiro’s back, rubbing soothing circles. “It’s gonna be okay Hiro. It’s not really gonna be great, I can tell you that, but right now it’s an open wound.” Klaus continued talking as Hiro latched onto him, crying into his shirt.

“It fucking hurts right now, and it won’t ever really heal, but it’ll hurt less as time goes on. I promise things will, well. They won’t really “get better” but they wont be as bad after a while.” Klaus soothed Hiro, gently petting his hair.

“How would you know?” Hiro said, the sharp edge of his words muffled by Klaus’ shirt. Klaus’ hand paused in it’s petting. How could Klaus even begin to imagine the pain he was going through? He had no idea-

“My little sister killed herself.” Hiro’s stomach dropped at Klaus’ quiet admission. “She took a bottle of pills and never woke up.”

“Oh- I-” Hiro gripped Klaus’ shirt, ice splintering into his gut, “I’m- I didn’t-”

“It’s okay.” Klaus resumed stroking Hiro’s hair, his voice soft. “You didn’t know. Tadashi was the one who picked me up, helped me find a reason to live again.” He kissed the top of Hiro’s head lightly. “And now it’s time for me to return the favor.”

Hiro pulled back, wiping at his face. There was an empty pit in his stomach, gnawing at his throat and his lungs, stealing his voice. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, then looked away. Klaus smiled gently, standing up.

“Come on, Hiro. Lets get you some breakfast.” He held out his hand and after a moment, Hiro took it. Klaus led them into the other room, sitting Hiro down at the table, and walking over to the kitchen.

“How hungry are you?” Klaus asked, and Hiro shook his head, words caught in his throat. Klaus looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m gonna make scrambled eggs. How many do you want, minimum of one?” Hiro opened his mouth, but when nothing came out, closed it and held up his hand in a circle.

“Alright, one it is.” Klaus turned back to the stove. “Even if you’re not hungry you still have to at least try to put something in your stomach. If you don’t have anything in there you’re just gonna feel worse later when you run out of energy.”

Hiro sat quietly, listening to Klaus hum something upbeat as he cooked. Had Klaus slept on the couch last night? Guilt punched into Hiro’s stomach as he watched Klaus rub at one shoulder distractedly.

God, what was Hiro _doing?_  Here he was, sitting at the table of a complete stranger after his family had _died_ and now he was all the way across the country and he didn’t have anything left just Tadashi’s hat and everything he owned was gone he was _alone_ -

“-back to me Hiro, come on, just breathe with me-” Hiro didn’t realize he was hyperventilating until Klaus was kneeling in front of him, talking to him in a low soothing voice. “Come on take deep breaths with me, in-” Hiro shakily inhaled, his chest jumping and struggling and all of his breath whooshed out- “and out- good again, in-” Hiro gasped again, struggling to fill his lungs with air, he couldn’t- he-

“and out- come on Hiro you can do it just breathe with me, in-” It was easier this time, he filled his lungs before it was shoved out by a sob. “you’re doing so good Hiro, come on, again, in-” He tried to match his inhale to Klaus’ long, slow one, and it came out heaving and choppy.

“and out- good.” Klaus was kneeling in front of Hiro, having pushed Hiro’s chair back for room at some point. Gently holding and stroking Hiro’s hands, he talked him through into steadier breathing.

“One more time, okay? In-” Hiro was finally able to slow down his sobs enough to match Klaus’ breathing. “-and out. Good.” Klaus gazed up at Hiro, who pulled his hands back and shoved them into his face, furiously wiping his tears.

“Has this ever happened to you, Hiro?” Klaus asked softly, and Hiro shook his head. “It’s called a panic attack, sometimes called anxiety attacks depending on the situation. It’s not something you can control or stop, so don’t feel bad about it. It happens when your brain gets overloaded and freaks out, not knowing what to do.”

“Do you understand, Hiro? It’s not your fault. Don’t feel bad for having one, it’s not something you can control.” Hiro nodded slowly, scrubbing at his face.

“Okay.” He whispered, so soft the word could barely be heard. Klaus smiled gently at him and stood up, kissing Hiro’s forehead lightly.

“I’m gonna finish the eggs and then I want you to try and eat three bites, okay?” Hiro nodded as Klaus pushed his chair back in. He rested his head on the table in his arms, feeling tears of humiliation burn at his eyes. God, he was pathetic.

 

“Eggs’re done.” A plate was set in front of Hiro and he opened his eyes, squinting at the eggs and toast on his plate. “I made you toast too, but you don’t have to eat it if you can’t.” Klaus sat down across from Hiro, lightly nudging him with a foot and handing him a fork. Hiro took it, gazing despondently down at the plate.

“One bite at a time, Hiro. Start with just one.” Klaus said, beginning to eat.

The fork felt like lead in Hiro’s hand. It sank to the plate easily, but as he speared eggs onto it, the weight only grew until he could barely lift it to his mouth. Hiro stared at his shaking hand for a moment before slowly opening his mouth and putting the food inside.

Flavor exploded onto his tongue, the first sharp sensation that Hiro had felt in weeks. Unbidden, he felt a lump in his throat rise as he chewed, fresh tears burning at his eyes. He forced the food down around the blockade, and the tears spilled over.

The next bite came easier, and Hiro was surprised to find that by the third his stomach had reawakened with a grumble and was demanding more food. Tears dripping from his cheeks in big, salty droplets, Hiro shoveled his food into his mouth.

Klaus was only halfway done with his plate when Hiro was finished. He was watching with an expression somewhere between sadness and amusement.

“Finished?” He said, and Hiro gave a sort of shrug. “Still hungry?” Hiro nodded. “Want more?” Another nod. Klaus gave him a considering look.

“Lemme teach you a bit of sign, if your voice is gonna give out on you.” Hiro’s cheeks flushed red, but he nodded. Klaus set down his fork and held up both his hands, folding all his fingers down into a triangle with his thumbs. He turned them inwards to each other and tapped the tips of his hands together.

“More.” Hiro copied the gesture. Klaus took one of his hands, still the closed position, and brought it to his mouth, tapping his fingertips to his lips. Hiro followed, mirroring.

“Food. And you’ll want to use your dominant hand for this. One handed signs are dominant and your dominant leads in non-symmetric two handed signs.” Hiro nodded in understanding and redid the sign with his right hand. Klaus opened his hand and put his palm against his chest, making a small circle.

“Please. Now string it together?” Hiro nodded and slowly made the signs again. Klaus nodded and held his hand up.

“This is yes-” he made a fist and nodded it downwards, “and this is OK.” He signed an O and then a K. “We’ll start alphabet later.” Hiro nodded again. “And this-” Klaus tapped an open hand, tapping his fingers to his chin and making an arc towards Hiro, “is thank you. It’s over the chin, not under.” Hiro nodded and repeated the gesture.

“Good. Now more egg?” Hiro paused, then nodded, signing ‘yes, please’. Klaus grinned at him, standing up. He tapped his thumb to his chest with spread fingers, then flicked it downwards. At Hiro’s questioning look he clarified.

“Closest thing I’ve found for you’re welcome. It basically means no problem.” Hiro nodded in understanding.

“Now, how many more eggs do you want?” After a moment of consideration, Hiro held up two fingers.

“Coming right up.”

  
  


“Okay so, stuff to get you.” Klaus plopped down a notebook once all of the dishes had been cleared. “And don’t worry about money, I’m fucking loaded.” At Hiro’s startled look, he clarified.

“I make a shitton of money cause I’m under government contracts and I’ve helped develop a bunch of crap. _And_ I’ve got royalties in my contracts so basically I’ve got money. Now." Klaus pointed his pen at Hiro. "You need a bed. Clothing. I should probably get a bigger apartment too, my lease is up in three months and you deserve your own room. A laptop, a phone, what else. Books maybe? I’ll take you book shopping later.” Klaus rambled on, jotting down ideas.

Hiro held his hand out for the pen and Klaus handed it over. Hiro jotted down a couple of vague things like “hygene stuff” and “mechanical parts”. Klaus looked at the additions and nodded.

“Sure thing Hiro. We should start with the bed probably, and then onto clothes. Tell me, have you ever been to Ikea?” Hiro shook his head. Klaus grinned.

“Oh you are in for a treat. Come on, let’s go visit the world of order.” Hiro stared at him questioningly, and Klaus shook his head.

“You’ll understand what I mean when we get there.”

 

 


	3. Developments

Ikea had… been an experience, that was for sure. Hiro had had another panic attack when he and Klaus had gotten separated, but Klaus had found him quickly enough and helped calm him down once more.

After quite some consideration and a few new signs learned, Hiro had picked out some furniture for himself. They purchased it and arranged for delivery, and continued onwards with their shopping.

It was late at night by the time they got home, laden down with shopping bags and exhausted. Hiro sank to the floor after the last trip, falling into the bags with a groan. Klaus laughed at him, setting his own burdens down on the floor.

“Well that was productive!” He said, a cheer in his voice that Hiro decidedly did not feel. “Now, I’m thinking a healthy dinner of ramen and then we get all of your new shit set up and put away.” A foot nudged Hiro’s side. “Whatcha think, Hiro? You hungry?”

Hiro rolled over and considered it for a moment, trying to gauge his stomach. Surprised to find himself rather hungry, he nodded and pushed himself up off the floor.

Or tried to, at least. His hands slipped on the plastic of the bags and he fell back onto his butt. Klaus turned away, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, and Hiro scowled at him.

“Sorry, sorry.” Klaus offered Hiro a hand and pulled him to his feet. He watched Hiro for a moment, then slapped a hand over his mouth as he laughed.

Hiro smacked him on the shoulder and stalked away to the couch, trying not to huff in annoyance.

“Okay, I’m done, whooo boy, okay,” Klaus was calming himself down as he went over to the kitchen. Hiro grabbed the closest bag and pulled it over to him. After a second of consideration, he slid off the couch and back down onto the floor.

Pulling clothes out of the bags around him, Hiro began to sort and fold them. Klaus was over in the kitchen, humming as he worked, and the room was warm, but not overly so. It felt… peaceful.

Hiro pulled sweaters out of the bags, and stopped. They were just like the ones Tadashi used to wear. He folded them carefully, almost reverently. For the first time in days, thinking about Tadashi didn’t immediately bring tears to his eyes. Hiro wasn’t sure what that meant.

“Hiro, food’s ready.” Hiro looked up with a start, when had Klaus walked over? As he looked up at Klaus, a strange expression crossed Klaus’ face. But just like that, it was gone, and as Klaus offered him a hand and a smile, Hiro took both. Standing, he barely came up to the middle of Klaus’ chest, and for the first time Hiro realized how physically weak he was compared to the other man.

It hit Hiro just how little he knew about Klaus. Here he was, in the home of basically a complete stranger, with no way out and nowhere to go. Swallowing down the sudden bolt of unease, Hiro tried to rationalize his feelings away.

_I mean, it’s not like I have any other choice of where to go, right? I don’t have any other family and surely staying with Klaus is better than being on the streets? Plus he doesn’t have any legal guardianship over me so if anything goes wrong I’m not forced to stay with hi-_

“You okay Hiro? You look kinda frustrated.” Hiro jolted, realizing he had been staring at him ramen instead of eating it. “Never had ramen before?”

“No, I have.” Hiro picked up his fork. “I’m just… thinking.” Klaus nodded, somehow looking thoughtful with noodles dangling from his lips.

“Anything you wanna share?” Hiro shrugged.

“How come you don’t have to work? I mean, what with being there while I was still in the hospital, and these couple of days, It’s been, what, a week since you’ve worked?” He was genuinely curious to know the answer. Klaus shrugged back at him.

“I called my boss and told him I had a family emergency. I don’t have to go back in for another three days because I told him of the circumstances.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry too much about it Hiro.” Hiro nodded, and they resumed eating. The meal went fairly quickly, with a minimal amount of small talk. It was hard to talk and eat at the same time, and neither really felt like expending the extra energy.

“You can go in to work tomorrow, if you want.” Hiro said as Klaus cleared the dishes. “I mean, I’ll be fine here.” Klaus looked back at him.

“You sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” Hiro frowned at him.

“I’ll be fine! I’m not a kid.” Klaus leaned against the counter, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Why don’t you come in with me?”

“What?” Hiro hadn’t been expecting that.

“Why don’t you come into work with me?”

“No, I heard you, but, why?” Klaus shrugged.

“You might be interested on the stuff we’re working on, it’s good to have an outside viewpoint, it’ll be good for you to exercise that brain of yours? Take your pick.” Hiro considered it for a moment. A lab, a team, and no Tadashi. Pain spiked through his chest, and he shook his head.

“I… lemme think about it.” Klaus nodded.

“No rush. Just lemme know when you wanna come in. But you sure it’ll be fine if I go to work tomorrow?” Hiro waved him off, going back to the sorting and folding of clothes.

“I’ll be fine!”

“If you’re sure then.” Klaus shrugged. “I’ll set up your laptop and get your phone running while you keep working on that.” Hiro nodded, his hands folding clothes automatically. His mind, however, was running at top speeds.

_Can I really do this? Just go back into a lab like nothing was wrong and resume my life? God, Tadashi’s really gone… Would he just want me to move on as if nothing had happened? How could I possibly do that? Just keep going…_

_Look for a different angle, knucklehead. Isn’t that what he’d always say? Would he want me to keep going? God that sounds like I’m thinking of killing myself. I know he wouldn’t want me to do that. What would he want?_

_To waste away? Is that what I’m doing? Not wanting to do anything? Argh, what does it matter, Tadashi’s gone. It doesn’t matter what he would want, does it?_

_Wow. That was a horrid thought and I should never think that ever again. Of course it matters what he would want! He’s my brother. He was. My brother. Was. Is. God this is.. awful. Awful doesn’t begin to describe it._

_Think of something else, stupid. Okay. Tadashi wanted to help people. That was his life’s work, to help people. SO. That’s what I should do too, right? Help people. He’d want me to help people. Not just… waste away. He never gave up on me. I shouldn’t give up on me, either, right?_

“Hiro? It’s getting kind of late. I’m thinking bedtime.” Hiro looked over at Klaus and nodded. He was kind of tired as well. “Your laptop’s running fine, and I put my number in your phone, so you’re good to go.”

“Alright. I’ll take the couch.” Hiro made to lie down on it, but Klaus shook his head.

“No, you can have my bed for now. Ikea should deliver your bed tomorrow or the day after, so I’ll be fine with the couch.” Hiro frowned, but gave in when Klaus pointed to the bedroom door.

  
  


Hiro couldn’t sleep. He lay in the bed for what felt like hours, staring at the wall and willing sleep to come. Frustrated, he threw off the covers and made to go into the main room to grab his laptop, maybe pull an all-nighter. It felt like one of those nights.

He set his hand on the doorknob and froze when he heard a quiet curse. Was Klaus awake?

“Shit…” That was definitely not something he had imagined. He cracked open the door a bit and glanced into the room, flushing a bright red.

Klaus was lying on his back on the couch, the blankets pushed down to his knees and his pants shoved down to his thighs. One hand was wrapped around his dick, stroking it with long, languid strokes, and the other was pressed to his mouth.

“Fucking-” Klaus gasped, arching his head back, showing off his neck in a perfect curve. Hiro’s mouth went dry at the erotic sight, and he felt a bolt of arousal run down his spine.

Klaus was by no means an ugly man, and as Hiro watched, he couldn't help but notice the little details- the way Klaus’ shirt rode up, revealing a toned stomach, the disheveled state of his long hair, as though he had run fingers through it several times.

Klaus moaned softly into his hand, and Hiro couldn’t stop himself, he shoved one hand into his own boxers and gripped his own dick. Hiro shoved couple of fingers in his mouth to muffle his own noises, beginning to jerk himself off.

“Shit, shit, Hiro-” Klaus gasped, his knees jerking up as he climaxed, cum spilling out across his chest. Hiro couldn't stop the gasp that burst from his chest, and he froze. But when Klaus made no other motions other than some unsteady breathing, Hiro slowly retreated, fleeing to the safety of the bed.

Klaus had called his name. Klaus had called _his_ name. Hiro muffled his noises in the pillows as he frantically jerked off, imagining Klaus’ large hands on his dick, his body pressed on top of him.

 

In the silence of the main room, Klaus smiled a dark, predatory smile.

 

 


	4. Exploring

“Hey Hiro, you up?” His face was turned away from the door, so Hiro was able to pretend he was asleep. When he made no reply for several seconds, Hiro heard the door open wider and Klaus enter the room. Klaus didn’t attempt to wake Hiro again, and Hiro cracked open his eyes to see Klaus at the dresser, pulling on pants.

Hiro’s mouth went dry. Wow that was a lot of smooth, toned back. He watched the muscles shift as Klaus pulled on a shirt, thinking that it had to be illegal to work in a lab and look that good.

Hiro quickly shut his eyes as Klaus put his belt on, and waited for him to leave. There was a moment of silence, then a hand was gently petting Hiro’s hair. It felt nice, and Hiro couldn’t help but relax into it. Lips touched Hiro’s forehead, then the hand was gone and Klaus was moving away.

Once he heard the door close, Hiro rolled over to shove his face in the pillows, his cheeks burning red. He wasn’t just any teenager running on hormones, he needed to get a handle on this crap! Raising a hand to touch his forehead, Hiro shivered.

Yup, he had a problem.

Waiting long enough for it to be reasonable, Hiro finally got out of bed and made his way into the main room, only to find out that Klaus had already left for work. Feeling both disappointed and relieved, Hiro made himself breakfast and sat down at the table. Picking up the paper on the table, he unfolded it and froze as a credit card fell out.

What the heck.

Looking for explanation, Hiro read the note.

_Hiro,_

_I’m leaving you my card so you can go out and have a bit of fun. Like I told you, don’t worry about the money, I’m loaded. Go wild, but not too wild. Go reasonably wild. Or something._

_There’s a bus card too, so you can get around and take busses if you need to. If you get lost, I already put in the apartment’s address in your phone’s mapping program as “home” so yeah. No need to worry about that._

_Go out, have fun, try to relax. Seriously Hiro. Don’t worry about it._

_-Klaus_

__

“Who just does this??” Hiro exclaimed, throwing the note up in the air in exasperation. “Is this what rich people do, just waste their money, oh, look at me, I’m so rich I don’t have to worry about money!” Hiro mocked, picking up the credit card and miming out a person.

“But sir I am poor and hungry! Could you please spare some change?” The bus card came to life.

“Of course not for I am RICH and cannot worry about things like that!” The credit card mimed brushing the bus card aside.

“But sir-” Hiro stopped and stared down at the cards.

“What am I doing with my life.” He groaned, dropping them and leaning back in his chair.

**  
  
  
  
**

New York was so different than San Fransokyo that it made Hiro ache for home. NY was all polished and sharp lines interspaced with green areas, whereas SF was curves and hills. Wandering among the streets with no real destination, Hiro allowed himself to think of home, and grieve for what could have been.

_Will I ever go home? I don’t know if I could, to see all of the places that I used to share with Tadashi._

Hiro eventually came to a park and sank onto one of the benches.

_I left so much behind.. but I don’t know if I can even face it anymore. Maybe one day, but right now it’s too soon, too raw._

Faint sounds of clashing metal caught Hiro’s attention, and he looked up. Across the park a crowd was gathering. Intrigued, Hiro stood and made his way over.

He nudged his way into the crowd, and ended up near the front of the circle. A ring was set into the ground with four squared equally spaced around the outside, and Hiro was shocked to see bots fighting.

“Destroy him, Imani!” Someone shouted and the black girl flashed a cocky smirk. Her bot was a bright pink, fighting with a spiked staff. In a flurry of hits, the bot ripped the other one apart, and the man leapt to his feet, swearing and stomping.

“You cheated!” He shouted, pointing a finger at the girl. She threw her head back and laughed, a bright, rich cackle.

“Don’t be a fuckin’ sore loser! You lost, fair and square. Now get the fuck outta here!” The man collected his broken bot and stormed off, ignoring the jeers of the crowd as they parted around him.

“Anyone else wanna go?” The girl leaned back on her hands and smirked.

“Isn’t botfighting illegal?” Hiro wondered, maybe the laws were different in New York?

“What was that, kid?” Hiro realized the girl had heard him. He met her eyes and she gave him a curious look.

“I uh, isn’t botfighting illegal?” He asked again, aware of everyone’s eyes on him.

“Only in non-designated zones. Where’re you from, with an accent like that?” The girl stood and sauntered over. She was a good foot taller than him, but Hiro refused to back down.

“San Fransokyo.” A thoughtful expression crossed her face.

“I thought so. Bot fighting’s illegal down there, ain’t it? You ever fight any bots?” Hiro nodded.

“Yeah, but I had to leave it behind when I… moved.” If she caught the hesitation, then she didn’t let it show.

“So you’re new in town then. What’s your name?”

“Uh, Hiro. Hiro Hamada.” The girl grinned and threw an arm around him neck.

“My name’s Imani. Tell you what, Hiro. I like you. You had to leave your bot behind and that’s a fuckin’ shame. So why don’t I show you around, take you to some of the good shops.” The crowd started to disperse now that the show was over.

“I, uh, why?” Imani shrugged.

“Why not? ‘Sides, I gotta have something to do on my day off. And new botfighters are always a treat here in good ol’ NY.” She poked his cheek. “Now, whaddaya say?” Hiro considered it. It would be nice to start building again, and he missed Megabot.

“Sure.” He shrugged. “I don’t really have anything better do to?” Imani grinned.

“Come on then, Hiro!” She let him go and scooped up her bot. “Let’s go shopping!” She took his arm and dragged him away.

“Now, there are a bunch of different places where you can get good parts. A lot of the stores in NY cater to the younger, rookie crowd.” Imani talked as she walked, and Hiro had to take two steps for every one of hers. “Some places focus on specifics, others go all across the board. There’s a huge market for bots here in NY cause of the legalization and stuff, so there’s quite a huge fuckin’ variety.”

“But in my opinon, the best fuckin’ place for parts?” Imani stopped in front of a building and spread her arms out. “STARK Parts. People call it the good ol’ SP.”

“Stark, as in Tony Stark?” Hiro was floored. “He’s got a hand in botfighting?”

“Oh sure.” Imani laughed. “Stark’s all about encouraging robotics wherever he can, and he sponsors tournaments and such. Sometimes he even comes to them and gives words of advice or encouragement, I know a few people who’s had their bots worked on by him. It’s a huge fuckin’ honor in the bot world, to have the approval of Stark.”

Imani dragged Hiro inside and he was instantly floored by the sheer amount of stuff. The store was multi-level, and had rows and rows of robotic parts, from the basic parts of circuit boards and soldering irons, to the expensive, like 3-D printers and moldable metal sheets. Back in SF it would have taken Hiro weeks, or even months to acquire some of these parts locally, and here they were, just sitting out and waiting for him.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Imani nudged him and Hiro broke out of his daze.

“I think I’m in love.” He said faintly, and Imani laughed.

“You go have fun, Hiro. I gotta pick up some new parts anyway.” Imani strolled away into the store, and Hiro grabbed a shopping basket.

About halfway through his shopping, Imani came back, the bag on her arm indicating she was done and had paid already.

“Damn, Hiro.” Imani whistled as she looked in his basket. “You got enough to pay for all this?” Hiro rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ah, yeah.” Klaus had said not to worry about it, but was he really thinking about this sort of amount when he had said that?

“So from the stuff in there it’s pretty obvious that you’re not some rookie. You know what you’re doing, huh?” Hiro nodded as he weighed two different metal types.

“Yeah, I’ve done a lot of botfighting. I uh. I used to hustle people for money.” He confessed and Imani stared at him. “What?”

“I’m trying to picture you, tiny Hiro, challenging these huge guys to botfighting and kicking their ass. It’s quite hard to picture” Imani tilted her head.

“Yeah, thats why it worked so well.” Hiro laughed. “Those guys didn’t know what hit ‘em.”

“You really are something, Hiro.” Imani grinned. “You got a phone?”

“Yeah, but I just got it so I don’t know my number yet.” Imani waved him off.

“Doesn’t matter, just gimme.” Hiro hesitantly handed his phone over, and she took a minute to type something in. After a second he heard a chime, and Imani handed it back.

“There, now you’ve got my number and I’ve got your. I gotta head out, but you should text me when your bot’s done and we can meet up. I wanna see you in action, Hiro!”

“Will do.” Hiro nodded, and Imani grabbed him, planting a quick kiss on both cheeks.

“See ya, Hiro!” Hiro watched her go dazedly, touching his cheek lightly.

“Huh?” Was that a custom, here? Hiro shook it off, and resumed shopping. He wanted to get home and remake Megabot.

**  
  
  
  
**


	5. Meeting the Team

“Hiro, I’m home!” Hiro glanced up from the table as Klaus shut the door.

“Welcome home.” He said back before shoving a screwdriver in his mouth. Klaus set his bag on the floor and wandered over, peering over Hiro’s shoulder.

“Whatcha working on?” He asked, and Hiro took a second to respond, carefully attaching two parts together and screwing them in place.

“I’m remaking my bot. I had to leave him behind when.. well. You know.” Klaus squeezed his shoulder and Hiro smiled faintly at him.

“Going to get back into botfighting?” Hiro nodded.

“Yeah. I miss it, it was a lot of fun. Only, problem is, I need some machines to finish him that you don’t have.” Klaus hummed thoughtfully.

“We probably have whatever you could need at the lab, if you wanna come in and use them.” Hiro looked up.

“You sure?” Klaus nodded.

“Of course. Besides, the team wants to meet you anyway, they’re curious about the ‘mysterious guy I took in’.” Klaus nudged Hiro lightly. “Plus we’re working on some really cool stuff that I want you to see.” Hiro considered it, then nodded.

“Sure, why not.” He watched Klaus walk over to the kitchen, wondering if this was a good idea.

**  
  
  
**

“This is where you work?” Hiro looked up at the tall, unassuming building.

“It doesn’t look like much, does it?” Klaus laughed, ushering Hiro inside. “I promise it’s cooler on the inside.” Hiro allowed himself to be lead inside, past a serious-looking receptionist who gave Klaus a nod and a ‘go ahead’ hand motion.

“My lab’s down on floor B4.” Klaus explained as they got in the elevator and it began moving downwards. “My teams plays around with chemicals and stuff so if anything breaks we don’t want to have to deal with it getting into the air vents. The basement floors are cut off from the other ones, different generator, different air supply, etc. Just incase anything happens, so we have a bunch of backup generators as well.”  As the doors opened, Hiro took in the floor.

The elevator opened into a long, wide hallway, with eight doors interspaced along the walls. As they walked down the hallway, Hiro read the names plastered on five of the doors. Schmidt. Jefferson. Skibbe. Torrent. Flores.

There was one other doors without a plaque on it, then two doors were positioned across from each other. One read MACHINERY with a note taped under it reading “DON’T TOUCH MY SHIT” and the other read MEDICAL with another note taped under it. That one read “LEAVE MY SAMPLES ALONE, JACKASSES”.

After that, the hall opened up into a break room. A large table, a kitchenette, a copier and fax machine, a fridge, the room was full of nice furniture.

“Whoa.” Hiro took it all in, impressed. Three people were sitting at the table, a white redhead male, a latino brunette female, and a white blond male.

“That the kid?” The redhead asked, his eyes narrow and contemplative.

“He’s cute.” The brunette leaned back, smirking at Hiro. Hiro felt himself flush. The blond remained silent, studying Hiro.

“Yup.” Klaus dropped his bag onto the table. “Guys, meet Hiro Hamada. Hiro, the blond is Miles Torrent, next to him is James Jefferson, we call him JJ, and Alexis? Flores is the last one.”

“Today’s an Alex day.” Alex corrected Klaus.

“Sorry, that’s Alex. He swaps between Alex and Alexis depending on how he’s feeling.” Hiro nodded, mentally committing their names to memory. “Where’s Lily?”

“Right behind you.” Hiro turned around and was entranced by the woman standing there. She was tall, with long blond hair, and something about her just screamed alluring. He couldn’t help but stare at her in shock, until she pulled a bottle out of her pocket and sprayed a mist into the air.

Just like that, the spell was gone, and she looked like a normal woman.

“Like my new dose of pheromones, Klaus?” The woman laughed, sashaying past the two of them and into the break room.

“I’ll have to say they definitely work.” Klaus admitted. “That one was strong enough to affect me this time.”

“Oh good. Who’s the cute one?” Hiro blushed again, his tongue tied in front of the new people.

“Hiro, the guy I told you about. Hiro, this is Lilianna Skibbe, we call her Lily. If you hadn’t guessed, she’s a biologist working on pheromones.”

“That’s pretty cool.” Hiro admitted. “I didn’t even know what had happened until you told me.”

“That’s the beauty of them!” Lily made an extravagant gesture with one hand while she poured a cup of coffee. “They’re subtle and can do wondrous things.” She leaned against the counter, taking a swig of coffee and humming in satisfaction.

“So what are the rest of you working on?” Hiro asked, taking a seat at the table.

“Like you’d understand it.” Miles snorted, not even looking at Hiro as he worked on his laptop.

“Don’t underestimate Hiro, Miles. He’s a certifiable genius.” Klaus warned, and Miles rolled his eyes.

“So what. He’s a fucking kid, Klaus.”

“I’m not a kid.” Hiro frowned at Miles. “Just try me.” Miles looked over at Hiro, who attempted to stare him down.

“All right.” Miles drawled. “JJ and I are working together on neuro-biological programming in an attempt to alter the way the human brain functions. In addition to that we’re working on special devices to release chemicals in a skin-oriented function to increase the rate of absorption. Once we get it right, we could potentially cure diseases such as depression, bipolar disorder and other illnesses caused by imbalances of the brain. Did you get all that?”

“Yeah, and it sounds like you’ll need a lot of case studies to sample. Every brain is different, isn’t it? So how do you find a common pattern across all of them if they’re all different?” Hiro asked, intrigued, and Miles paused.

“Each brain has common ground with the others and that’s what we capitalize on. Right now the treatments have to be hand-tailored to each particular brain but if we can get more adolescent brain neurological patterns as they develop then we can use that information to stabilize the procedures across most brains.”

“Do you want to get samples from mine then?” Hiro offered. “I mean, technically I’m still an adolescent so my brain should work about the same way, right?”

“It wouldn’t be a one-time thing, Hiro,” JJ interjected, “It would be a continuous case-study and you’d have basically no emotional privacy. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Besides, if you wanted to do that then we’d have Klaus basically jumping down our throats for invading your privacy AND we’d have to get you a research contract with our boss to protect you.”

“Okay? But I mean, if it helps you guys and it’ll help other people, then why not?” Hiro shrugged, he wasn’t really seeing the problem here. Tadashi had wanted to help people, so he should carry on his dream.

“Hiro.” Alex leaned forward and put his hand over Hiro’s. “It’ll basically be a five year contract where you can’t break it if you change your mind, because we have to insert a chip in the back of your head. If you break the contract all of your rights are forfeited.”

“Alright, enough of this, Hiro we can talk about the possibility of this later.” Klaus interrupted loudly. “Come on, I want you to see my lab.” Hiro stood up as Klaus beckoned to him.

“Okay. It was nice meeting you all.” Hiro followed Klaus out of the break room, and the four scientists watched them go.

“So that’s the kid Boss want us to break in?” Miles snorted once Hiro and Klaus were gone. “He doesn’t seem like much.”

“Boss said he was a certifiable genius though.” JJ pointed out. “And, if what Boss said was true, that kid’s gonna make us a lot of weapons and a lot of breakthroughs.” Alex sighed.

“Why does Klaus have to be the one watching over him though?” He slumped down onto the table in dejection. “Such a cute face, I wonder if Klaus’ll let me borrow him.”

“Gross.” JJ wrinkled his nose. “Sex talk when I’m NOT around, thankyouverymuch.”

“Aw come on JJ.” Alex leered at him. “You can’t deny, that boy’s got some nice lips. I bet they’d feel nice wrapped around your co-”

“NOPE. THANKS. I’ll leave YOU guys with your fucking overactive sex drives and your hormones and your wanting to fuck a minor and you can leave ME out of it.” JJ blustered, throwing his hands up and bolting from the room. Miles watched him go, and sighed.

“Too bad he’s fucking ace. I’d fucking nail that sweet ass in a heartbeat if he was interested.” Alex leaned over, fist out, and Miles stared blankly at him.

“Don’t leave me hanging, bro.” Alex coaxed him. Lily rolled her eyes, leaned over, and fistbumped Alex in place of Miles. “Yes! And I feel you man. JJ is a hot piece of ass.”

“Well, this will be interesting.” Miles sighed. “I wonder how long it’ll take for Klaus to break him in.”

“Who knows.” Alex shrugged. “Hopefully not too long, I wanna see the kinda sweet shit this kid is gonna make for us.”

**  
  
**

“So what’d you think of the group?” Klaus asked once he had closed the door to his lab.

“They were… nice, I guess. A little bit weird, but I think that’s more of a scientist thing.” Hiro shrugged, taking in Klaus’ workspace. “You’ve got a really nice setup here. Whoa, that’s a bit 3D printer! Are all of the other’s labs tailored like this?” Hiro walked around the room, taking in all of the equipment.

“Yeah, pretty much. Everyone’s is different though, and we just all kind of… collect shit as we file requests for it, there’ve only been a couple of disapproved requests so we get all kind of goodies down here.” Klaus smiled at Hiro. “Go ahead and use whatever you need to finish your bot, I’m gonna work on some programming. I’d say be careful, but you probably already know what you’re doing.”

“Thanks Klaus!” Feeling bold, Hiro dashed over to where Klaus was sitting and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, before darting off, a blush on his cheeks. Klaus touched his cheek lightly and smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a scientist. Does it show? (Probably)  
> Also it all goes downhill from here, in case you were wondering.   
> I'm going to hell.


	6. Relationships Deepen

“Hey, Klaus?” Hiro was sitting on the floor of the lab, putting Megabot together. “Do you not want me to be a subject for Miles and JJ?” Klaus spun around in his chair and looked down at Hiro.  
“I just want you to consider this very carefully before you do it.” He said, getting up and walking over to Hiro. He sat down next to him and gently touched his hand. Hiro paused with what he was working on and looked up at Klaus. “This isn’t something you can back out of. This would be a long-term, unbreakable contract. Yes, you’d be helping people by giving us data, but I don’t want to trap you.” Hiro held Klaus’ gaze steadily.  
“Tadashi wanted to help people.” Hiro’s voice wavered, but it didn’t fail. “He never gave up on me, so I’m not gonna give up on me either. If I can help people, then I’m going to do it.” Hiro angrily scrubbed at his face, trying to get rid of the water in his eyes. “I don’t want to let him down.” Klaus sighed.  
“That’s an admirable goal, Hiro, and if you really want to, I’ll talk to the Boss and see if we can get you a contract.” Hiro smiled brightly.  
“Thank you Klaus.” He threw his arms around Klaus’ neck and hugged him tightly. He rested his face in Klaus’ shoulder, and a feeling of safety enclosed around him as Klaus wrapped his arms around Hiro.  
Hiro couldn’t help but relax into Klaus, the warmth the other man was giving off felt nice. When he stopped and thought about it, everything about Klaus was nice. His face, his body, his hands, the way he treated Hiro. He even smelled nice, like vanilla and clean clothes. Warmth was pooling in the pit of Hiro’s stomach and he abruptly broke out of the hug, his face flushing as he realized how turned on he was getting.  
 _Inappropriate boner_ , He told himself, _inappropriate goddamn boner!_  
“Just think about it and lemme know tonight,” Klaus said, kissing the side of Hiro’s head and moving away. Hiro breathed a sigh of relief as Klaus didn’t seem to notice his problem.  
“I gotta to talk to Lily about our project, I’ll be back in a little while.” Klaus said, opening the door. “Just don’t touch my laptop, anything else is fair game.” Hiro nodded, waving Klaus off. The second Klaus vanished through the door Hiro dropped to the floor.  
“What the heck is wrong with me?” Hiro pressed his face into the cool tile, trying to alleviate the heat from his cheeks. “I’m going to die.” He whined.

“Hey Lily, you in?” Klaus knocked on Lily’s door and opened it, poking his head in.  
“Yeah, come in. Hows the kid?” Lily looked up at Klaus, and he grinned, shutting the door.  
“Ready for the next step. You got the pheromones?” Lily rolled her eyes.  
“Who do you think I am?” She reached up to a shelf and pulled down a bottle, tossing it over to Klaus. Klaus caught it and pocketed it. “One squirt on each side of the neck and one on your sheets. It’ll arouse him and make him associate it with you, according to Alex it’ll create neurological pathways linking you to safety and creating dopamine in his brain whenever he’s around you.”  
“Excellent.” Klaus nodded. “And how long should I use this?”  
“Apply it once a day, preferably after showers and stuff. Keep it going for a week once we put the chip in him then we can move on. Go talk to JJ about that part.” Lily waved Klaus off. “Now get outta here I need to do some tests and you don’t wanna be caught in the crossfire.”  
“Thanks Lily.” Klaus left, walking over and knocking on JJ’s door. After getting an affirmative, he entered.  
“What do you want.” Short and to the point.  
“Programming for the chip ready?” Klaus asked, and JJ nodded.  
“As ready as it’ll ever be. You moving onto the next stage?”  
“Yup, he’s ready for it.” Klaus grinned. “This is gonna be awesome.” JJ rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever makes the boss happy. Just keep that gross shit out of my lab, and away from me.”  
“Will do, JJ.” Klaus turned and sauntered out.

  
“It’s almost 5, wanna head out?” Klaus asked, shutting his laptop. Hiro looked up from the notepad he was sketching on.  
“Sure. I promised Imani I’d meet up with her later today to check out the botfighting scene with her.” Hiro stood, packing away the spare parts from Megabot.  
“Who’s Imani?” Klaus asked, a strange expression on his face.  
“A botfighter I met at the park.” Hiro shrugged. “She seemed pretty cool.” Klaus guided Hiro out of the lab with one hand on his back.  
“So you’re gonna meet up with her and do some fighting?”  
“Yeah. I’ve missed it a lot. I mean, back in SF Tadashi-” Hiro faltered, swallowed, and went on. “Tadashi never really approved of it, you know?” Klaus rubbed Hiro’s back reassuringly.  
“But he was always there to pull me out whenever I’d be in trouble. He could always find me and… and he always kept me safe.. So now, in a place where botfighting is legal, it feels strange because even though I don’t have him there to watch over me… I don’t need him here to keep me safe and it feels… weird.”  
“Yes, but I’m sure he’d just be relieved about you being safe while doing it.” Klaus reassured him. “Now lets get home so that you can go botfighting and be safe.” Hiro smiled faintly up at Klaus.  
“Thanks Klaus.”

 

“You’re done already? I thought you were joking!” Imani slugged him in the shoulder as she jogged up. “Lemme see it!” Hiro scratched the back of his neck.  
“I know he doesn’t look like much but..” Imani waved him off.  
“Fuck that, I wanna see!” Hiro reached into his jacket pocket and pulled Megabot out and Imani held her hands out. “May I?” Hiro nodded and handed it over, and she examined it.  
“You weren’t kidding about not looking like much! But you prolly got some trick up it’s sleeve, right?” Imani cast him a sly look. “Does it follow all of SBF regulations?”  
“I- what?” Hiro was taken aback.  
“Standardized Bot Fighting regulations? Oh you probably haven’t read them, have you.” Imani handed Megabot back and pulled out her phone. Hiro peeked over her shoulder as she went online and accessed the SBF regulations. “Here, read them. If it’s all good, then we should go enter you in a contest. I wanna see what you can do.” Hiro skimmed the list quickly. No EMP, no signal hijacking, etc, etc.  
“Nope, I’m good.” He handed back the phone and Imani grinned.  
“Come on, I know exactly where to start.”

 

“Holy fuck dude.”  
“What?”  
“Holy _fuck_ dude.”  
“What?! Imani you’ve said that a hundred times, could you please stop?”  
“Okay but, HOLY _SHIT_ DUDE. You just fucking single-handedly _creamed_ all of those guys’ asses. You and I have GOT to team up and enter the big leagues.” Imani was practically begging. “With some practice and teamwork? You and I, we could _DESTROY EVERYONE_.” Hiro laughed nervously.  
“I’d like that… I think?” Imani grabbed his arm and pulled him down the sidewalk.  
“Okay so there are two types of big leagues. 1v1 and 2v2s. Everyone lords 1v1 winners, but 2v2’s where its AT.” She babbled, and Hiro fought not to trip. “Cause 1v1 you just gotta know how to fight. 2v2’s the hard shit cause you gotta be able to work as a TEAM.” Imani stopped and Hiro skidded to a halt next to her.  
“Hiro.” Imani looked Hiro straight in the eyes, a serious expression on her face. “I’ve been waiting years for a partner who’s good enough to fight with me in 2v2 tournaments. You and me?” She held up a fist. “We could beat everyone.” Hiro looked at her fist for a moment.  
“Imani?” He took a deep breath. “I’m in.” He pushed his fist into hers and Imani grinned at him.  
“Thank you, Hiro. You don’t know how much this means to me.”


	7. Installation

“So, Hiro.” Klaus pointed his fork at him several days later over dinner. “Boss finally approved your contract request, and I’m negotiated a lease termination. I'm thinking we go in today, get your contract sorted out and your chip installed, then go house shopping.” Hiro nodded in agreement.

“I’ve got a couple of houses scoped out for a potential move.” Hiro said as he twirled his spaghetti. “There are a couple of them we could take a look at tomorrow."

“That'll work, and the sooner the better. We’ll have to move before we have any space to set up your bed and stuff.” Klaus nodded at the Ikea boxes leaning against the wall.

“So tomorrow we go in, get my contract looked over and signed, and then go house shopping?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Klaus smiled at Hiro, who ducked his head with a pleased grin on his face. Klaus stood up and brought his plate over to the sink.

Hiro watched Klaus’ back as he washed his plate, resting one cheek on his hand. Lately, he couldn’t stop admiring everything about the older man, his broad shoulders, the manner in which he moved, there was just something alluring about the man.

As Klaus turned around, Hiro realized he had been staring and hurriedly shoved more spaghetti in his mouth in an attempt to disguise it. Judging by Klaus’ teasing smile, he hadn’t been successful. Klaus returned to the table and pulled out his laptop, beginning to work on his research again.

Hiro washed his plate and retrieved his own laptop, and the two spent the night in a comfortable silence.

  
  
  


“Okay Hiro. Don’t be nervous, Boss is very intimidating. Just be polite and don’t back talk and you’ll be fine. They prefer to be called Boss more than anything else.” Klaus instructed, standing outside the door simply labeled ‘BOSS’.

“O-Okay.” Hiro took a deep breath in, then out.

“Ready?” Klaus asked, and Hiro nodded. Klaus reached out and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Klaus and Hiro entered the office, Klaus leading the way. A single chair was seated in front of the desk, and Klaus ushered Hiro down into the chair, taking a place of standing behind him.

The tall backed chair behind the desk spun and an intimidating person was sitting there, staring Hiro down. Hiro swallowed weakly. They had short, blunt cut black hair down to their chin, with sharp ends that looked like they could cut something. A sharp suit, and brown eyes like frozen earth. They studied Hiro intently, and Hiro felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Hiro Hamada.” Their voice was low, smooth. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“Hopefully all good..?” Hiro tried to joke, but it fell flat and he swallowed again.

“Klaus tells me you are quite the genius.” Boss smiled, one edge of their lips curling up in a sharp point. “And that you wish to join the labs on the researching.”

“Of a sort, yes. If I can help with their neurological programming research in any way then I’d like to.”

“I’ve done some research on you, Hiro. You’re quite the inventor. If I gave you a researcher’s contract as opposed to a research one, would you take it?” Hiro frowned.

“What would the differences be?” Boss waved one perfectly manicured hand airly.

“A Research Contract means you would be a passive subject. They’d collect data from you and you wouldn’t be allowed to anything else. A Researcher’s Contract, however, means you would be able to work on the data collected. You would be given a lab and free reign to use it, with the stipulation that anything you work on here would become our intellectual property, unless you negotiate otherwise. With a Researcher’s Contract, you would be allowed to have input with the team and work on your own projects as well.”

“I’ll take the Researcher’s Contract if you’ll give it to me.” Hiro met Boss’ eyes squarely, his heart pounding in his chest. Helping people with mental illnesses and being given a lab of his own, what more could he want? He could help people in multiple ways. Boss smiled and opened a drawer on the side of their desk. They pulled out a packet of paper and set it on the desk in front of Hiro.

Hiro looked down at the paper and pulled it closer to him. As Boss went over the portions of the contract he had to sign, he was suddenly hyper-aware of Klaus’ presence at his back. Hiro signed and dated every place where Boss indicated.

“Now that all of that is taken care of,” Boss leaned back in their chair, “Let’s talk equipment. Here is a list of all of our currently free equipment, go ahead and mark of whatever you need for your lab. The equipment won’t be fully moved until tomorrow so you don’t have to come in until then.” Hiro looked down at the sheet of paper and began marking things off that he used to have back in his old garage. Once he was done, he handed it back to Boss, who looked over it and nodded.

“That is all. You are dismissed.” Hiro rose from his chair in a daze and followed Klaus out. “Oh, and Hiro?” He paused in the doorway, looking back at Boss, who gave him a wicked sharp smile.

“Welcome to the team. You’ll do great things for us.” Hiro followed Klaus back down the hallway to the elevator, feeling as though he had just signed his soul away.

“So what do you think?” Klaus asked, nudging Hiro to break him out of his daze.

“I think Boss is a very scary, very dangerous person.” Hiro said faintly. Klaus laughed.

 

“Alright, team!” Klaus called called out as the elevator opened. “Hiro’s officially got a RRC, so lets get this show on the road!” The other scientists emerged from their labs, Alexis rubbing her hands together.

“Oh, I’ve been waiting for this!” She slapped Hiro on the back. “JJ! Miles! You got the chip?” Miles rolled his eyes.

“Of course we do.”

“Come on then!” Alexis grinned, leading them all down the the door labeled MEDICAL. Hiro was ushered inside into a white medical room, with a CAT scanner in one corner, a padded table with restraints in another, and a chair with trays around it in the center. Over along the wall on the left there was a door, with a clear window next to it looking into a room with computers.

“Okay okay, Lily, Hiro, with me. JJ, Klaus, Miles, gimme the chip then get in there.” Alexis pointed over at the room.

“Hiro, take off your shirt and lie face-down on the table over there while Lily and I wash up.” Hiro did as she instructed, feeling more and more nervous. Lily wheeled a cart over with some suspiciously metal tools on it. She smiled reassuringly at Hiro, who smiled faintly back.

“Have, uh, any of you actually gone to medical school?”

“I have!” Alexis said cheerfully, snapping on a pair of gloves. “Don’t worry, Hiro, we’ve done this exactly 64 times and only four of them had any sort of complication.” That actually did make Hiro feel marginally better, and he did his best to relax into the padding.

“We’re going to strap you in just as a safety precaution, Hiro.” Lily explained as she and Alexis snapped the restraints into place. “Sometimes the first couple of seconds with the chip can be.. disorientating.”

“Okay.” Hiro said faintly as his head was secured in place. He was left staring at the floor with unease in his stomach. The table was similar to a chiropractic table, so he wasn’t left suffocating in padding.

“Sanitary wipes please.” Hiro did his best to relax as damp wipes were run down over his neck. “Alright, pass me the anesthetic. Hiro, you’ll feel a tiny pinch as it goes in.”

“Ow!”

“You’re fine. It’ll take effect in just a second.” Sure enough, when Hiro tried to wiggle his head a bit, he couldn’t feel much of anything.

“Is it working yet?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now stay as still as possible.” Hiro breathed out, and attempted to do just that.

“Okay, scalpel.”

“Looking good?” That was JJ’s voice.

“Yeah, inserting the chip now.” Alexis called back.

“Okay, chip’s in. Attaching it now.” Hiro didn’t think he could describe the sensation coming from the back of his neck if he could.

“Alright, looks good. Closing it up now.” The faint sensation of the skin at the back of his neck being pulled together.

“Feeling good, Hiro?”

“Is there any doubt?” Hiro shot back, and Alexis laughed.

“JJ, start it up!” Hiro braced himself, but nothing could have prepared him for the sudden flash of fire that flew across his gaze.

_Tadashi, no!_

_-have to help-!_

_Smoke billowing as the fire exploded outwards, searing itself into Hiro’s brain- he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t breath- something was over his face-!_

“Hiro, come on back to us.” A hand was stroking his back gently. “Come on Hiro.” Hiro gasped, tears dripping down his face. “Come on back Hiro.”

“What was that?” Hiro gasped, and he felt the bonds around him beginning to be released.

“It’s different for everyone. It brings out extreme emotions in the person it’s installed in to find a maximum baseline. It usually ends up triggering some extreme memories.” The last restraints were unlocked and Klaus helped Hiro sit up, concern written across his face.

“How do you feel?” Klaus asked, cupping Hiro’s face gently.

“Awful.” Hiro confessed, leaning into Klaus’ warm hands.

“Neck hurt at all?” Alexis asked, and Hiro considered the question.

“Not right now, but I’m sure it will later.”

“Well, go home, rest up, take some pain meds and try to not do anything stressful.” Alexis grinned at him.

“Want to see something cool?” JJ asked, leaning in the doorway.

“Sure.” Hiro rose to his feet and retrieved his shirt and hoodie. He walked over into the side room at JJ’s beckoning, and looked at where he was pointing. On the wall a graph was projected, charting in many different colors.

“That’s your brain pattern.” Hiro stared at all of the colors.

“Science is awesome.” He stated.

“Oh, yes it is.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what. I'm not a doctor either.


	8. Interactions

Hiro felt like he was in a fog. Ever since the chip had been installed in him, there was a dull ache in the back of his neck, and it was affecting his concentration, enough that even Imani remarked upon it. But when Hiro mentioned it to Alex it was waved off as a usual side-effect from the anesthetic.

Hiro and Klaus ended up deciding on the third house they toured. A ground floor and a basement, with enough space for both Klaus and Hiro to get their own rooms and space enough to fill with plenty of furniture. Another trip to Ikea later, and they had the furniture to fill the spaces.

  


“Ready for this, Hiro?” Imani nudged Hiro in the shoulder, and he nodded. The team had encouraged him to go out and do stuff to create different patterns in his brain waves, and he had thrown himself into training with Imani. After days of rigorous training, they had finally fallen in synch with each other and were entering the first 2v2 tournament.

“Now. Looks like there’s six rounds of fighting.” Imani studied the screen that indicated the matchups, pointing out their location. “I recognize those two over there, they’ll probably make it to semi-finals. It’s a pair of childhood friends, I’ve seen them around and they’re pretty good.”

Hiro nodded, examining the pictures of the two girls. They looked sweet and unassuming, but this was botfighting. Those kinds of thoughts wouldn’t do him any good here.

“Our first opponents look pretty tough though.” He pointed out, looking at the two men they were to be facing against. They had dark expressions in their eyes, and Hiro shivered.

“We’ll be fine, you and me.” Imani grinned at him. “We got Megabot and Sakura fighting for us.”

“Hah! Don’t you kids know not to name your bots?” A sneering voice asked from behind them and they turned around. One of their opponents stood there. “It just makes you cry when they get destroyed.”

“This is a high level tournament, kids. Why don’t you forfeit before we send you home in tears.”

“You’re calling us ‘kids’ and yet you’re the one acting like a child here.” Hiro pointed out and Imani cackled.

“Let’s do our talking in the ring, Hiro. We’ll show these guys who the real kids are.” The two men sneered at them and stalked off.

“Feh. Men.” Imani sneered after them, taking Hiro’s arm and pulling him away. “They’re fuckin’ useless.” Hiro stared awkwardly at her, and she rolled her eyes at him. “You know what I mean.”

  


“Fuckin’ WRECKED.” Imani cackled as the two men stalked away, holding the parts of their broken bots. Hiro couldn’t help but laugh, picking up Megabot and leaving the ring for the next set of fighters.

“That was awesome.” They fistbumped, and Imani jerked her head at the back of the room.

“Come on, lets get something to eat while we wait for our next match.” Hiro shrugged.

“Sure, why not?” They ambled over to the restaurant and ordered food, sitting down to watch the overhead monitors of the broadcasted fights.

“Hiro.” Imani hissed, nudging him in the ribs.

“What?” He asked through a mouthful of food.

“ _Hiro_.” Hiro pulled his gaze away from the screen as Imani jabbed him more pointedly.

“What?!” Imani flickered her eyes to the right, indicating something between them, and Hiro glanced backwards.

“That’s Stark! Hiro, _Tony Stark_ is here!” Imani seemed incredibly frazzled, patting her cheeks and smoothing down her frizzy hair.

“What’re you all in a fluster for?” Hiro was bemused by her actions. Imani slapped her hands at him, her cheeks even darker than usual.

“Dude, if I impress him, he might sponsor me for a engineering degree in college!” Imani gripped Hiro’s hand tightly. “This is my big chance to actually go to college and not have to be worried about getting saddled with a fuckton of debt, and actually do something I love for a career!”

“Holy shit, that’s a lot of pressure.”

“No fucking kidding!” Imani began taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. “Okay, chill Imani. You can do this. Just relax and keep kicking ass and you’ll be fine.” Hiro couldn’t help it- he laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Imani snapped, and Hiro help up his hands in defense.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just this is the first time I’ve ever seen you genuinely worked up about something.” Imani stared at him, then began laughed weakly.

“Yeah, I guess so. This is so _important_ though, Hiro,  _oh my god_.” Hiro grinned at her. _  
_

"Hey." He put on hand on her shoulders. "Then that just means we gotta kick some more ass, right?" Imani stared at him for a long moment, before a deadly grin slid onto her face.

"Right."

 

It took until the fourth round of fighting for Stark to approach them, when they were riding high on victory and laughing their way back to the food court. Sitting down in a couple of chairs, Hiro was taken aback as Stark sat down with another unfamiliar man following behind.

“You two have been doing quite well!” Stark said, delight written across every inch of his body. He flicked his sunglasses up to rest on the top of his head. “I’m guessing you two already know me, please, hold back the adoring squeals."

"Mr. Stark!" Hiro blurted out. "I- oh my god."

"Oh please. Call me Tony, Mr. Stark is so stuffy and formal. Oh, this here is Steve Rogers, a friend of mine.”

“Nice to meet you.” Steve smiled at them, a friendly, open smile. Hiro felt himself inexplicably relaxing.

“Nice to meet you too.” Hiro said. Imani nodded quickly, clearly tongue tied.

“So! You two, the ‘rookies’, becoming rising stars in the botfighting world.” Tony gestured widely, lounging in his seat. “Your bots are clearly custom-made, specially made to strike at certain types. You two just so happen to cover each other’s weaknesses with bots, so tell me. Was the intentional or a happy accident?”

“A little bit of both.” Imani admitted, after Hiro elbowed her. “We matched personalities well, and our bots worked together so we worked to create teamwork and translate that into botfighting.” Tony nodded, whistling lowly.

"Can I see your bots? You two've got some real unique designs.” Hiro and Imani both pulled out their bots and set them on the table. Tony leaned in close, examining them both.

“Multi-suspension control system, divisibility without loss of mobility or control, a swarm sort of bot yet able to function as one whole being." Tony quickly deconstructed the way Megabot worked, and Hiro was taken aback for a second. No one had done anything like that so quickly before. Then again, this was _Tony Stark._  

“I’m impressed. You kids have some good stuff going for you.” Tony grinned, returning the bots and leaning back in his chair. “Even if you guys somehow lose, and honestly, I think that's a very small chance, how’d you like to come work for me?” Imani froze, and Hiro opened his mouth to immediately accept, but then stopped, face falling.

He was already contracted with Boss, and it wasn’t a breakable contract.

“I’d love to-!” Imani blurted out at the same time at Hiro’s sad,

“I can’t.” Imani turned her incredulous gaze onto Hiro, who shrugged. “I’m already under contract for another group, and it’s a long-term one. I can’t break it, otherwise I’d accept in a heartbeat.” Tony gazed at him, then nodded.

“Well, I’ll just have to ask again when your contract is up, now won’t I?” Hiro smiled weakly at Tony.

“I’d like that.”

“And how about you, Miss Imani?” Imani grinned.

“I would love to come work for you, Tony.” She paused a second, “But, uh, could I go to college first? I don’t think I’m quite ready yet to go into a professional setting like a workshop.” She confessed and Tony nodded.

“Not a problem!” He grinned, pulling out his phone. “I’ll contact my sponsorship people and they’ll contact you about it. You’ve got quite the skills, Miss Imani, and I’m looking forward to having you on my team.” Imani nodded and watched in silent shock as Tony and Steve got up and walked away.

“Holy fuck.” Hiro grinned at Imani.

“I know right?”

“Holy _fuck._ ”

  


“Hey, brats! Hold the fuck up.” Hiro and Imani froze, turning and seeing two of their opponents, Dio and Logan standing there. They had trounced them pretty badly in the last round, and they did not look happy. Hiro and Imani exchanged a glance, taking in their surroundings and preparing to flee.

“Who the fuck do you think you kids are?” Dio snarled, stalking forward and seizing Imani’s arm.

“Let. Go.” Imani went deadly still, staring Dio down with murder in her eyes.

“I don’t fucking think do. Logan, grab the brat.” Hiro backed away, but Logan grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall.

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Imani snapped, tensing, but froze as Logan pulled out a knife and shoved it against Hiro’s throat. She looked ready to murder someone, but with Hiro's life threatened like that, she couldn't do anything.

“Or what, bitch?” Dio sneered. “You fucking cost us the prize money. A couple of kids. We’re going to fucking gut you then get that money that we rightfully deserved.”

“You’re just mad that a couple of kids beat you.” Hiro goaded him, shrinking back into the wall as Logan scraped the edge of the knife against his throat.

“I’d keep your mouth shut, brat.” Logan sneered.

“What do you think Logan? On this bitch, you want heads or tails?” Dio grinned, yanking Imani’s arms behind her. Hiro felt ice drop into his stomach as the implications hit him as hard as a sledgehammer.

“Don’t touch her!” He spat, grabbing Logan’s arm and forcing it away from him.

“Back away. _Now_.” Dio and Logan froze at the new voice, turning and seeing Tony Stark standing in the opening of the alleyway. The two of them turned tail and fled, and Tony watched them go with narrowed eyes.

“Imani!” Hiro reached out to Imani and caught her as she fell to her knees, staring blankly into space. “Imani are you alright?”

“The hell I am!” Imani spat. “I’m going to rip their dicks off! I-” She shuddered and pitched forward, dry heaving. Tony knelt down by her side, rubbing her back soothingly.

“Let it out. Theres no shame in being disgusted and afraid.” Imani laughed shakily.

“God I feel like I’ve been coated in slime.” Hiro and Tony helped Imani to her feet.

“I’m going to _ruin_ those two.” Tony said, glaring in the direction they went.

“Thank you.” Imani shivered. “I want those two bastards to _pay_.”

“Oh, they will.” Tony smiled coldly. “They will.”

 

 


	9. Soft Reset

Hiro shut the door to the house as quietly as possible. Kicking off his shoes, he lightly stepped down the hallway, trying to avoid any creaking. He just wanted to go into bed and sleep without having to face Klaus. He had almost made it to his room when,

“Hiro, I didn’t hear you come in!” Klaus poked his head out of his room. “Did you get dinner?” Hiro nodded, and Klaus frowned at him. “You doing okay?”

Hiro shrugged and glanced away, edging towards his room. ‘I don’t know.’ He signed, forcing his hands to make the motions. ‘A bad day.’ Klaus smiled, leaning over and ruffling Hiro’s hair.

“I’m here if you need anything.” Hiro nodded, ducking his head and turning around. He pushed his way into his room and collapsed onto his bed, shoving his face into the pillows.

After what had happened at the tournament today, Hiro couldn’t stop from sinking into the mattress. His bones were weighed down, pinning him in place. Hiro couldn’t move, couldn’t stop the chill creeping through his body in counterpoint to the burning in his eyes. He wouldn’t cry again, he _wouldn’t cry again_.

 _I’ve done enough crying._ Hiro gripped his hair, furiously trying to stem back the tide. _I don’t want to be a weepy, crying mess for the rest of my life! Tadashi’s gone and I need to accept that!_ Hiro angrily rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

 _But if he had been here today… would that still have happened?_ A shudder ran down Hiro’s spine and he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. _God, if Tony hadn’t been there…_

“Hiro, can I come in?” Klaus called through the door, and Hiro reached over to knock once on his headboard. After a second Klaus poked his head in.

“I brought you some hot chocolate.” He offered, and Hiro gazed helplessly at him. Signing a tired ‘thank you’, Hiro sat up and reached out for it. Klaus passed the cup over and sat down on the bed next to Hiro.

“Did something happen today?” Klaus asked, and Hiro wrapped his hands around the cup to hide their shaking. He nodded.

“Oh, Hiro.” Klaus wrapped an arm around Hiro’s shoulders and pulled him in, kissing the top of his head. “I’m sorry.” Hiro turned his face into Klaus’ shoulders, swallowing.

“Klaus.” He whispered, and Klaus looked down at him. Hiro glanced away so that he could set his cup down on the bedside table. “Can I...” The words died in his throat, and Hiro scowled in frustration.

“Take your time, Hiro. I’m not going anywhere.” Klaus tightened his arm around Hiro, and Hiro felt himself relax. Being around Klaus just made him feel… safe.

“I..” Hiro made a despairing noise as the words got stuck in his throat. He looked up at Klaus.

Klaus was gazing down at him with such tender concern written across his face, with care and patience, and somewhere a switch flipped in Hiro’s brain. He grabbed Klaus’ shoulders and used them as a base to haul himself over Klaus’ lap, straddling him and pulling him in to shove their lips together.

Klaus was still for a second and Hiro’s heart dropped, before Klaus’ hands were on Hiro’s back, pulling him in and their lips were sliding together. Hiro couldn’t stop the squeak of surprise as Klaus nipped on his lower lip, one hand sliding down to grip Hiro’s ass.

“Klaus, I-” Hiro pulled away, turning bright red. Klaus blinked down at Hiro, and the hand that wasn’t on Hiro’s ass came up between them to thumb at Hiro’s lower lip.

“You’re so cute, Hiro.” Klaus murmured, and Hiro ducked his head.

“Klaus..” He gripped Klaus’ shoulders tightly, glancing away nervously. “I.. I’ve never..” Klaus laughed and kissed his cheek, but Hiro babbled on. “n-never felt this safe around anyone else before, I- I don’t know how to explain it but-” Hiro squeaked again as he felt Klaus’ lips on his neck, kissing gently.

“Theres, like this, this _thing_  in my head telling me to trust you and I can’t help but- ngh! I don’t know why I just- Klaus!” Hiro jolted as Klaus licked a wet stripe up his neck. “D-don’t-! You’re gonna.. ohh…” Hiro raised up a bit on his knees at the suction over his pulse point, one hand sliding up to grip the back of Klaus’ head.

“Klaus, wait.” Hiro reluctantly put one hand on Klaus’ chest and pushed him back a bit. He didn’t know if his face had ever been this red before. “I-I don’t think I’m ready for-”

“Hiro.” Klaus smiled gently at Hiro, squeezing his ass again. “It’s alright.” He pulled Hiro down into another kiss as he ground his hips upwards and _whoa_.

Klaus was hard in his jeans. Hiro couldn’t stop the moan from escaping him at the heat pooling in his stomach, despite the unease competing for his attention. Was Klaus going to..? He pulled back but Klaus slid both arms around Hiro’s waist, tugging him in and lifting, turning them both and pushing Hiro down into the bed.

“K-Klaus!” Hiro yelped, staring up at Klaus with wide eyes. Klaus was on all fours over him, and arousal and fear were warring for dominance because Klaus could easily pin him here and do whatever he wanted. But on the other hand Klaus would never hurt him, and seeing him towering over Hiro like this? Was _hot_.

“Relax, Hiro.” Klaus soothed, sitting back and pulling off his shirt. Hiro’s mouth went dry at the sight of the toned stomach and trail of hair leading down into Klaus’ jeans. “It’s alright.” Klaus scooted down the bed and smiled at Hiro, pushing Hiro’s shirt up a bit and kissing the smooth skin there. Hiro flinched away, trying not to laugh from the sensation.

“Klaus, _really_ , wait-” Hiro tried to wiggled away, but Klaus caught him by the belt and tugged him back. Somewhere, some part of Hiro’s mind told him he should be freaking out more, but that voice was overwhelmingly drowned out by _It’s Klaus he won’t hurt me_.

“Hiro. It’s fine.” Klaus smiled reassuringly up at Hiro, who swallowed, throwing an arm over his face and closing his eyes. He felt the sensation of his pants being pulled down, then his dick was exposed to cool air.

“Hiro, you’re so cute.” Hiro very determinedly did not remove his arm from his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. He could hear the smile and delight in Klaus’ voice. Klaus’ hand wrapped around his dick and he involuntarily thrust up into it, warmth sliding up his spine.

“Hiro, look at me.” Hiro shook his head, and an arm was pressed over his hips, stilling them. “Hiro, please look at me.” A sharp swat to his dick made him yelp, ripping his arm away from his face to stare at Klaus in shock.

“I don’t like being disobeyed, Hiro.” Klaus stared up at him, a dark expression on his face, and Hiro felt a shiver run down his spine. But just like that it was gone, and Klaus smiled up at him once more.

Still, something had shifted.

“Don’t look away from me, Hiro. I want to see you.” Klaus blew softly on Hiro’s dick, and he shivered at the chill that ran down it. “Understand?” Hiro nodded shakily, unease stirring in his gut. What was happening?

Then Klaus leaned forward and took Hiro into his mouth, and all rational thought flew out the window.

 _Don’t look away._ Hiro thought dimly, gripping the sheets as electricity raced up his spine. _Klaus will get mad._ But even so, keeping eye contact with Klaus while he was sucking him off was the hardest thing Hiro had every done.

It was all Hiro could do to not close his eyes, to not look away. Every second was torture, his hands twisting into the sheets as his soul was laid bare from pleasure, laid out for Klaus to judge as he pleased.

His orgasm came out of nowhere, whiting his brain out and stripping him bare.

 _Holy shit._ Hiro stared at the ceiling, his thoughts muffled and quiet. Something was…

_Something… it’s.._

_Klaus..?_

“Are you listening, Hiro?” _Klaus?_ Hiro couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but let himself be rearranged so that he had his face pressed into Klaus’ chest.

“You’re a very good boy.” Klaus was murmuring, petting Hiro’s hair gently. His brain felt fuzzy. “Your so good, so devoted to me.” Klaus' words were sinking in like a hot knife through butter.

_That’s right… I’m…_

“Such a wonderful pet, and so smart.” _I’m his.. his pet.._

“So good that you call me sir, and devote yourself to me, that’s how good you are.” Klaus smelled so good. _Sir smelled so good._

“You work to impress me every day in your lab, and you do.” _I do. I’m so good for Klaus, for Sir._

“You weren’t much of anything before I found you, were you?” Klaus was stroking his back so gently, so lovingly. _Sir loves me so much._ “But now you’re so good.” _I.. wasn’t anything… no.. I- I had.. I had a brother.. I… How did I get here…_

“You’re so good pet. So good, you love me so much.” _Klaus is.. he’s… what is is.. Sir is.. messing with my.. head..?_

“Come on back, pet. My good Hiro. Come back now.” _Am I good? I… I can’t…_

“That’s it Hiro. Come back to me.” _Klaus is.. he’s calling me..?_ Awareness began to return to Hiro. _What…?_ Hiro shivered, feeling sensation return to his limbs.

“You back with me now, pet? You had a relapse.” Hiro stared blankly up at Klaus, blinking a couple of times.

“You freaked out.” Klaus kissed Hiro’s forehead lightly. “You had a relapse back to the fire, I know things get a little muddled in the time after them, but how much do you remember?”

“The… fire?” Hiro shook his head. “What fire…?”

“The house fire. Where I first found you, all those years ago?” Klaus prompted.

“I.. I lost my.. family..” Hiro held up one hand to his head. “Oh, my head.”

“And there comes the headache, right on schedule. Come on, lets get some pain meds into you.” Klaus sat them up and Hiro whined at the pain, leaning into Klaus.

“Easy.” Klaus rubbed his back gently. “I’ll be right back and we’ll see if I have to remind you of anything again.” Hiro watched him go, raising one hand and gripping his throbbing head.

_I had a relapse… to.. the fire? When Sir saved me… the fire where.. I lost my family… I don’t even.. remember them anymore.. just.. mom and dad.. and.. my brother.. Hiro screwed his eyes shut as pain bolted through him. I don’t think it’s ever hurt this much… did something happen..?_

“Hiro?” Klaus was kneeling before him, concern written across his face.

“Sir, I, it hurts-” Hiro gasped, sliding off the bed and into Klaus’ arms, shoving his face into Klaus’ shoulder. Surrounding himself with Klaus’ scent and body seemed to help ease the pain, and he willingly took the medication Klaus handed to him.

“Easy pet. I want to have Alex take a look at you tomorrow, this amount of pain isn’t normal. Your memories settling always seemed to hurt, but never this bad.” Hiro nodded, closing his eyes. Klaus began petting his hair gently, and Hiro let himself draw comfort from the familiar motion.

Sir was so good to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Soft resets the timeline for a shiny Hiro)


	10. Down the Rabbit Hole

“Hiro, love.” Hiro made a protesting noise as Klaus nudged him awake. “Come, on, time to get up.” Rolling over and shoving his face into the pillows in protest, Hiro tried to ignore him and go back to sleep. Feigning disinterest, he ignored the kisses being pressed down his spine, thumbs rubbing relaxing circles into his bare lower back.

“Hiro.” Klaus mock-growled, and Hiro couldn’t stop the shiver. “I know you’re awake.”

“What’cha gon’ do ‘bout it?” Hiro said into the pillows, and jumped in shock at the teeth that immediately sank into his neck. A yelp of surprise burst from him, and Klaus laughed. He draped himself across Hiro’s back, pressing him into the mattress. Hiro immediately became aware of the hardness poking into his thigh, grinning into the pillows.

“Got a problem there?” He wheezed, struggling to breathe.

“What if I do?” Klaus said, rubbing his hips down onto Hiro.

“Maybe we should do something about that, sir.” At Hiro’s words, Klaus wrapped his arms around Hiro and turned them onto their sides. Hiro breathed deeply in relief before Klaus’ found it’s way to Hiro’s dick inside his boxers, and he languidly arched at the pleasure it sparked.

“Ah, sir..” Hiro wound one hand into the sheets, the other reaching back to slide behind Klaus’ head.

“Feel good, pet?” Hiro nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. He moaned softly, Klaus’ hand stroking him loosely enough to stimulate him, but not give him any sort of real satisfaction.

“Sir, please.. I need more..” Hiro pressed his face to the mattress, offering his neck to Klaus. Klaus put his lips to it once more, sucking a mark into existence.

“Such a good pet.” Klaus murmured. “You know what I want?” He kissed behind Hiro’s ear gently. “I want to fuck those sweet thighs of yours. Would you like that?” Hiro squirmed and nodded. Klaus pulled back to slide off his own underwear and Hiro took the time to eagerly divest himself of his own.

“Come here, Hiro,” Klaus grabbed Hiro by the hips and pulled him back in, pulling him flush with his body once more. One of his arms moved up to slide under Hiro’s neck, the other curling around his hips to hold him in place. “Push those sweet thighs together, pet.” Klaus ordered, and Hiro shifted for a few seconds before pushing his knees in to close his legs together as closely as possible.

There was a second’s pause, then Hiro gasped as he felt the head of Klaus’ dick slide in between his legs. His thighs were sensitive, being unblemished and smooth, and it was a strange sensation. Hiro squirmed a bit as Klaus ground their hips slowly together.

“So good for me, pet.” Klaus murmured and Hiro preened at the praise. As Klaus began to pull out and push his dick back between Hiro’s thighs, Hiro found himself grateful for Klaus’ arm holding his hips in place, otherwise he would have been squirming, trying to get stimulation of his own.

“You want to touch yourself, Hiro?” Klaus said, and Hiro jerked in shock as Klaus licked a stripe up the outside of his ear. “You want to touch your cute little dick and get yourself off?”

“Yes, please…” Hiro whined, then yelped as Klaus sunk his teeth in, **hard**.

“Yes, what?” Klaus reminded him.

“Yes, sir!” Hiro dug his fingers into the sheets. _God_ he ached, he needed to touch.

“Good pet.” Hiro whined as Klaus began thrusting harder, sloppier, the head of his dick bumping against Hiro’s balls. Each contact sent an unexpected jolt of pleasurable discomfort through him.

“Go ahead, pet. Today’s going to be an easy day for you. Touch yourself, I want to see you get yourself off.” Hiro nodded and unwound his arm from Klaus’ neck, wrapping it around his dick with a near-sob of relief.

“Go as fast or as slow as you want, Hiro.” Klaus murmured, exhaling into his ear a deep, breathy moan. Hiro shuddered, electricity spiking down his spine.

“Sir..” He whined, high in the back of his throat. “Sir- I need… oh, god… Klaus!” Hiro whined as he climaxed, hips jerking uselessly against Klaus’ restraining arm. Klaus kissed his neck, and Hiro sunk into the bed, breathing unsteadily.

“Good boy.” Klaus purred, his hands sliding out from around Hiro. He slid his hands down over the contours of Hiro’s back, his hands coming down to Hiro’s thighs and taking hold. “Now keep them nice and tight.” Hiro nodded, and forced his aching legs as close as they would go. He was wrung out by his orgasm, and his legs were trembling.

Klaus’ hands fit nearly all the way around his things and if Hiro hadn’t just came, he would have been aroused again. As it was, he lay and let Klaus push his legs together, Klaus beginning to fuck them in earnest. Hiro moaned at the feeling of just being used, knowing that his pleasure wasn’t the primary concern right now.

Klaus’ dick felt wonderful, sliding between his thighs, and Hiro resisted the urge to reach down and touch it, if Klaus had wanted a handjob he would have made that clear. Finally, Klaus spilled between his legs and Hiro let his shaking thighs go lip.

“You did so good for me, pet.” Klaus praised him and Hiro preened, rolling over and pressing his face into Klaus’ chest. Klaus smelled so good. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you sir.” Hiro smiled, he might have to start doing some leg workouts.

  
  
  


 

“Okay, Hiro. I want Alex to take a look at you.” Klaus strode ahead of Hiro, not having to deal with hurting legs. Hiro glared petulantly at Klaus, trying to compensate for his aching thighs. Stupid man with his wonderful dick and his good hair and his nice smile and- _okay time for me to stop before I get a boner_. Hiro furiously attempted to get his blush under control.

“Hey Alex...is, you got a minute?” Klaus asked, amending the name as he caught sight of Alexis.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Alexis spun around in her chair.

“Could you give Hiro a checkup? I’m a bit worried. He had a relapse last night and he was having a lot more pain than usual.” Alexis nodded and looked Hiro over slowly.

“Yup, lets check it out. Anything for Hiro.” Alexis grinned at Hiro who smiled back. Alexis rose from her chair and led them down to medical.

“Okay, Hiro, all metal stuff off, get changed into a robe and go lie down on the CAT scanner tray. Klaus, you’re with me in the side room.” Klaus followed Alex into the room with computers and they watched Hiro get changed.

“You activated the programming last night, huh?” Alex glanced slyly at Klaus. “You fuck him yet?”

“Not yet.” Klaus sounded wistful. “I don’t want to fuck him too soon and ruin the programming. The second I think it’s stable enough though, I’m popping that cherry so hard he won’t be able to walk straight.”

“Well, once you’ve done that could I borrow him? I’ve been dying to test my new dick out.” Klaus rolled his eyes.

“We’ll see. We might be able to work something out.” Alexis grinned at Klaus and turned on the microphone for the CAT scanner.

“You hearing us okay out there Hiro?” He asked, leaning into the mic.

“Yeah.” Hiro sounded nervous, but he hadn’t bolted yet. A good sign.

“Okay, I’m starting up the machine. Don’t freak. It’s just a normal, boring old CAT scan and the machine might make some weird noises, but you’ll be find.”

“Okay.” Alexis flipped their mic off and began the scanning process.

“Yup, there. See where the cerebellum looks inflamed? His head’s having a hard time processing the programming. You’ll have to do another layer under the one you’ve got to give it more of a surface.” Alexis pointed out, drawing a circle on one of the printouts.

“What do you suggest?” Klaus rubbed his chin.

“You could try Lily’s short term pills that put the user in a pseudo-hypnotic trance where you can program him then he won’t remember. Or you could go the hard reset route and see if you can force more programming in his head.” Alexis leaned back in her chair. “I think Miles’ working on something too, some kinda short-term memory wipe. And I’m also kicking Lily’s ass into gear about the chemicals so don’t worry about those for now. If Hiro breaks the programming we’re gonna have to use them but hey.” Alexis smirked up at Klaus.

“Like I said, don’t worry about it.”

 

 


	11. Moving On

“Boss finally approved your request to join the team, Hiro.” Klaus grinned down at Hiro. “You ready to see your lab?”

“Heck yeah!” Hiro bounced on his toes. “I’m so ready for this.” Klaus pushed open the door with HAMADA written on it, and Hiro stepped into his lab.

“Oh my god.” He took a couple of steps inside and stopped, rotating slowly to take it all in. “It’s perfect.” Klaus leaned in the doorway, watching Hiro.

“What are you going to start with first? Those microbots you were talking about? Or the environmental manipulators? Or how about that idea you had about harnessing energy from chemical reactions?”

“I think I’m going to start with the microbots and go from there.” Hiro nodded firmly. “I’ve already got a lot of ideas for them in my head.” Klaus took a couple of steps forward and ruffled Hiro’s hair.

“I’m proud of you, Hiro. You’re going to do great things.” Hiro ducked his head sheepishly, smiling.

“Thanks Klaus.” He threw his arms around Klaus for a quick hug. After a moment Klaus drew back and turned to leave.

“I’ll be in my lab if you need me for anything.” He called, and Hiro waved him off.

“I’ll be fine!” The door clicked behind Klaus and Hiro rubbed his hands together.

Time to get to work.

**  
  
**

Several hours later, Hiro was broken out of his work flow by an alert on his phone. Frowning, he grabbed it and checked it, seeing a new text from someone named Imani. Imani? Who was that?

“Do I know anyone named Imani?” Hiro said to himself, opening the text.

__

_hey! you up for another 2v2 tournament soon? im itching to kick some bot ass and ive got something to tell you about!!_

Imani, duh. What had Hiro been thinking? His botfighting partner. His partner in crime. Shaking his head, Hiro sent her a quick text.

_of course. when and where?_

__

It took a second for the response to come.

_tommorrow night at the crasher its hardcore league but well have no problem_

__

_sure ill see you there_

__

_cant wait nerd_

__

Tucking his phone away, Hiro smiled fondly and threw himself back into his work.

**  
  
**

“Hiro!” Imani pulled Hiro into a tight hug. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in YEARS.” Hiro laughed.

“I know, right? It’s simply been too long, _dah_ -ling.” Hiro fluttered his eyelashes at Imani, putting on a falsetto voice.

“Oh dearest I’ve missed you so!” Imani pretended to swoon. “It has been much too long!” They stared at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

“Oh my god.” Hiro rubbed his hands over his face. “I needed that, holy crap.” Imani rocked on her heels, practically vibrating in excitement.

“You ready to kick some ass?” Hiro nodded.

“You know it.” They turned and went into The Crasher, taking a minute to go through the entering process at the front desk, impatiently signing all of the waivers and handing over their entry fees. Once they were inside, they headed over and claimed a table to wait.

“So, Hiro.” Imani shifted in her seat, clasping her hands together. “Tell me. Who was the fine person who gave you those marks on your neck?” She looked deadly serious but also curious, and Hiro raised his hand to his neck.

“Oh my god.” He said faintly, touching the hickeys. He had completely forgotten about them. He could feel his face heating up and Imani grinned at him.

“Come on, Hiro.” She wheedled. “Tell me.”

“Well uh,” Hiro hesitated. “It was um. Klaus.” Imani went still.

“Klaus as in, the guy you’re staying with.” Hiro nodded. “The adult you’re staying with.” Hiro nodded again. Imani’s face was blank. “And how do you feel about this?” Hiro was puzzled at her continued questioning.

“I.. It’s nice? I like it?” He shrugged.

“Hiro.” Imani’s face grew dark. “You’re a _minor_.”

“So?”

“So, Klaus is an _adult._ ”

“Okay, and?” Hiro wasn’t seeing the problem.

“By having a relationship with you he is committing _statutory rape_ Hiro, this is not okay.”

“But he’s not forcing me and I consented?” Hiro defended, frowning in confusion.

“It’s not a matter of consent!” Imani hissed. “It’s a matter of you are a _minor_ so you cannot _legally consent_ because you are a child!”

“I’m not a kid!”

“YES YOU ARE HIRO!” Imani slammed her hands onto the table. Realizing she was attracting attention, she lowered her voice. “You are legally a child Hiro, and you cannot tell me otherwise because it’s the law. Klaus should know better. And the only adults who have _sexual relationships_ with _children_ are seriously fucked up. _Especially_ because you look your age, Hiro." Hiro folded his arms, jutting his chin out and looking away.

“Hiro, fucking listen to me. If Klaus is in a relationship with you then it is a _Ba_ _d. Thing._ There is no way around the fact that he is committing statutory rape.” Imani sighed in exasperation.

“I really like Klaus though.” Hiro muttered. “And I consented, so there shouldn’t be a problem.” Imani gazed at him helplessly.

“You’re not going to end it, are you.” She slumped in defeat. Hiro raised his chin defiantly.

“Nope.”

“Okay just. Please be careful?” Imani pleaded. “For me?” Hiro rolled his eyes.

“Fine, mom.” He mocked, and was taken aback by Imani’s hurt expression. “I’ll be careful.” He agreed. “But It’s Klaus, he’d never hurt me.”

“Everyone always says that.” Imani smiled sadly. “But I guess that’s the best I can ask of you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I S2G Imani is one of the only morally sound people in this fic I'm crying.  
> Also wow this was a lot shorter than I thought it was.


	12. Alpha Programming Level

“Hey Klaus.” Miles leaned in the doorway of Klaus’ lab a few weeks later. “Got a minute?” Klaus nodded absent-mindedly, finishing up a few sentences on a hologram before tucking his stylus away and spinning around.

“Whats up?” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I want to talk to you about Hiro’s programming for a minute.” Miles opened up his folder and strode over to Klaus’ desk, wrinkling his nose at the mess. Miles carelessly shoved the mess to the side and spread some charts out.

“Hey, careful. I’ve got a system.” Miles rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” He pointed at the first chart. “Take a close look at this shit. You see how there’s a lot of deviations from the baseline you established when you activated his programming the first time?” Klaus nodded, not seeing the deviations at all.

“Well, here’s the original baseline in it’s entirety, both in brainwave frequency and levels. His current patterns imitate this pattern in certain situations, which lends stability to the programming.” Miles tapped the second chart thoughtfully.

“Meaning that widespread distribution of this stuff on a conscious level isn’t really feasible because the programming needs an anchor otherwise it begins to unravel. From his activity levels and monitored situational awareness, he’s least under our control when he’s out botfighting because of the adrenaline surge it brings, increasing the electrons firing in his brain.

“That doesn’t mean that it won’t be profitable on a subconscious level, but it will be harder to to a mass mindwipe.” Miles looked over at Klaus.

“Following me?” Klaus nodded.

“I think so. You said his programming was most stable in certain situations; what were those?”

“Well, obviously when he was in the chair for the checkup and anytime you put him under for reaffirmation, but also in situations where you’re intimate with him, not just sex. JJ and I decided on an acronym of ESPI, or Emotional-Situational Physical Intimacy because the big baby doesn’t like saying ‘intimacy’.” Miles rolled his eyes.

“So, ESPI makes it more stable then?” Klaus mused. “So basically you’re telling me to have a lot of sex with Hiro.”

“Pretty much. The stronger the programming and the anchor, the less likely he is to break through it.” Miles tucked the papers away into his file again. “If he ever does break through, we might have to do a soft reset. Try not to let it get to the point, half of our subjects so far have resisted that method.” Klaus grinned at Miles.

“No worries, Miles. I got this.” Miles rolled his eyes.

“I sure hope you do.” He turned and strode out of the room, folder loosely clutched to his chest. Klaus sat down in his chair and rubbed him chin thoughtfully.

He’d activate the alpha level tonight, then.

  
  
  


 

“Hiro, don’t worry about washing the dishes.” Hiro paused as he set the plates into the sink.

“Sir?” He questioned, wiping his hands off. Klaus nodded towards his bag.

“I’ve got some work to do, could you grab my laptop?” Hiro nodded and fetched the bag from where it was sitting by the door. He set it down on the table and waited for Klaus to pull out his laptop, taking the offered power cord and ducking under the table to find the outlet and plug it in. “Stay down there pet, won’t you?” Hiro swallowed at the command disguised as a question, and slid in between Klaus’ legs as they opened for him. Klaus smirked as Hiro lay his head on his thigh, turning his attention to his laptop and beginning to work.

Hiro knelt there between Klaus’ legs, eyes closed as he rested. Sir was so good to him. His knees ached faintly, but he pushed the sensation away in favor of the hand that would come down and pet his hair every now and then. Each time it happened it was ecstasy, the gentle touch of fingers scratching the top of his head and brushing through his hair.

At times like this, if Hiro had the ability to purr, he had no doubt that he would.

He didn’t know how long he knelt there, an ache radiating up his thighs and contentment warm in his stomach, hands resting in his lap. His mind was so wonderfully blank, something that almost never happened. Hiro’s mind was always so full and whirring, to have it empty and peaceful. It was a relief, an escape.

Abruptly, Hiro sneezed, and he heard a laugh come from Klaus.  

“Bless you, pet.” Klaus murmured, his hand coming down to hook two fingers under Hiro’s chin and pull his head away from his leg. “You’ve been so good for me, waiting so patiently. Do you want your reward?” Hiro nodded, thrill zipping through him. He had been so good, maybe Klaus would give him release today.

Klaus smiled down at Hiro, guiding Hiro up until he was up on his knees. Leaning down, Klaus pulled Hiro into a deep kiss, possessively claiming his mouth with his tongue. Hiro moaned, hands coming up to grasp at Klaus’ biceps. With a final sharp nip to Hiro’s lips that made him squeak, Klaus pulled back.

“Go take a shower and clean yourself up for me.” He thumbed Hiro’s lower lip, enjoying the surprised, hopeful expression. “Be sure to clean yourself out nice and good, I’m going to fuck your sweet ass tonight.” Heat surged through Hiro and he nodded frantically. Klaus released him and scooted backwards, giving Hiro room to stand.

“Oh, and Hiro?” Klaus called as Hiro left. “If you jerk off in there I’ll know, and I’ll be very displeased.” Hiro ducked his head and nodded. Klaus leaned back in his chair.

“It is _so_ good to be me.” He murmured, reaching down and stroking himself through his jeans. With a forcible amount of effort, he got to his feet and made his way to the bedroom. Shedding his shirt, Klaus opened the walk-in closet and ducked inside. He made his way to the back of the closet, where several boxes were waiting for him.

 _Wonder what I should use tonight,_  He mused, poking through them. _No need to rush it, there’ll be plenty of time._ Selecting a couple of things, he tucked the other toys away for later.

Klaus left the closet and put the selections in the bedside table drawer. He shucked his pants and boxers off and reclined on the bed, back against the headboard. Klaus patiently waited for the shower to shut off, giving himself a few languid strokes.

Finally, the door creaked open and Hiro poked his head inside. His face was a lovely shade of pink, and Klaus beckoned him over.

“Come here, pet.” Hiro closed the door behind him, walking over to the bed awkwardly and kneeling on the edge of it. He squirmed, embarrassed, trying not to curl in on himself.

“Come on.” Klaus patted his lap and Hiro straddled Klaus’ legs. Klaus smiled up at Hiro, washing some of his unease away, and pulled Hiro down for a kiss.

Hiro moaned shakily, his hands hovering uselessly for a second before coming down to rest on Klaus’ shoulders. He squirmed, drawn forward as Klaus pulled back, Hiro’s lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Mh-” Hiro couldn’t stop the small noises in his chest, air forcing itself through his lips unsteadily. Klaus’ hands slid down Hiro’s back, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and cupped Hiro’s ass, his fingers kneading into the soft skin. Hiro whined, jerking his hips forward into Klaus’.

“Good pet.” Klaus murmured, grinding his hips upwards into Hiro’s. Their dicks slid together and Hiro shuddered, moaning at the pleasure. Klaus leaned in and kissed Hiro’s neck before latching on and sucking a bruise into existence. Hiro helplessly gripped at Klaus’ shoulders.

“Such a good boy for me.” Klaus murmured, sliding one hand into the crease of Hiro’s ass and rubbing against Hiro’s hole. Hiro bucked, whining. “Shh, pet. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Klaus nipped at Hiro’s neck again and wrapped his arms securely around Hiro. Hiro yelped and clung to Klaus as he pushed them up off the bed, lifting Hiro easily and turning them around so Hiro was lying on his back under Klaus.

Klaus pushed Hiro down into the bed, looming over him like a wall. Hiro shuddered, sprawled out on the bedspread. His heart jumped into his throat at the dangerous look in Klaus’ eyes and he tilted his head back, offering his neck to Klaus. Klaus darted in and sunk his teeth into Hiro’s shoulder, making Hiro cry out and arch up from the sudden pain.

“S-sir-! Ah, ow-!” He squirmed, but Klaus’ body dropped onto his, pinning him in place. Hiro cringed, shaking as Klaus’ teeth ground into his neck.

“Sir please, you’re hurting me.” He gasped out, and the teeth were gone.

“You’re mine, Hiro. Don’t you forget that.” Klaus hissed into Hiro’s ear, and Hiro shuddered. “You like it when I dominate you like this, when you’re my _bitch_.” The heated words in his ear sent lightning down his spine, and Hiro turned his head away, his face bright red. He felt Klaus shift up a bit, then-

“Don’t deny it, pet.” Klaus’ hand grasped Hiro’s chin and turned his head back. “You’re mine.”

“Yours.” Hiro whispered, staring into Klaus’ eyes.

“You’re _mine_.”

“I’m yours.” Klaus’ grip was tight on Hiro’s chin, tight enough to hurt. Hiro began to shake, in shame, in excitement, he couldn’t tell. All of his emotions were at war, at war with what his body was telling him and what his mind was telling him.

“You’re my bitch.” Hiro nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. “Say it, pet.”

“I-I’m your bitch.” Hiro’s voice was faint.

“What are you?”

“I’m your.. your bitch.” Hiro sobbed. Something in him was unwinding, something he didn’t even know was wound to the point of pain. “Sir, please, I’m- I’m yours, I’m your bitch!” He gasped out, squirming and arching up, so aroused he ached. “Please. I need- I need you-” Hiro pleased, and Klaus grinned, dark and predatory.

“And you’ll get me, bitch.” A thrill shot through Hiro, and he moaned. Klaus’ weight shifted and there was the sound of wood sliding, then a clank. Klaus’ hands grabbed Hiro’s and pulled them up, over his head.

A click, and something metal was closing around Hiro’s wrist. A yank, and it was around his other one. Hiro twisted to look up over his head, and swallowed. He was cuffed to the headboard.

“Bitches aren’t allowed to touch.” Klaus instructed, and Hiro flushed. “You’re a bitch tonight. Not a pet.” Klaus ran his hands down Hiro’s naked body, exploring the soft, supple flesh. “Bitches are loud. You’re not allowed to hold back noises tonight. Pets are quiet, obedient. Bitches fight back, they don’t listen to their Master. You’re a bitch tonight, understand?” Hiro nodded.

“Y-Yes sir.” He pulled experimentally on the cuffs. They clinked and wore at his wrists when he pulled again.

“Good.” Klaus twisted one nipple sharply and Hiro yelped, part in shock at the sudden motion, part in unexpected pleasure. He twisted, trying to get away from the punishing hands, but Klaus caught him and pinned him down. Hiro whined, bright red as Klaus took the other nipple into his mouth, biting down and grinding it between his teeth.

“You’re such a sensitive bitch.” Klaus murmured, flicking Hiro’s abused nipples few times to watch him squirm. “Too bad I don't have time to stop and play tonight.” He rose up off of Hiro’s hips and leaned over for the lube waiting on the bedside table. He coated a few fingers in it, dropping it onto the sheets and forcing Hiro’s legs apart.

Hiro yelped, instinctively trying to force his legs shut and Klaus swatted his inner thighs. Hiro bucked and and gave a shout at the pain, and Klaus paused. He ran his non-lubed hand over Hiro’s inner thigh thoughtfully.

“I’ll have to experiment with spanking.” He murmured to himself, scratching at the smooth skin and watching Hiro shiver. “My bitch is so wonderfully sensitive, I wonder how he’d react to caning.” Turning his attention back to Hiro, he took two fingers and slid them inside of Hiro.

“A-Ah- Sir, sir-” Hiro tried to wiggle away, pain flaring with every moment, he had never felt so much inside of him. “Sir, it hurts-”

“It’ll hurt the first couple of times, bitch.” Klaus curled his fingers, enjoying Hiro’s increased desperation. “It takes practice for it to feel good.” Hiro whined desperately, and Klaus took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do to fuck him too soon and seriously hurt him. He focused on making Hiro feel good, working to relax him and soothe him.

“Sir.. sir please…” Hiro’s voice cracked a bit. “Please..” He bit his lip and looked away, tears falling from his eyes. He wasn’t even good enough to be pet, he was just a bitch who couldn’t even please Sir right.

“Relax, Hiro. It’ll hurt more if you don’t.” At his name, Hiro looked back down at Klaus, and seeing the gentle, smiling expression, he nodded. Sir hadn’t given up on him. Letting out a few shaky breaths, he lay back and tried to relax. Bit by bit, the pain began to evaporate.

“Very good, bitch.” Klaus murmured, feeling Hiro open up. “You’re ready for another.” He slid a third finger in and sighed as Hiro immediately tightened up.

“Relax.” He soothed, gently stroking his fingers along Hiro’s insides. When Hiro’s leg jerked, he smiled.

“S-Sir?” Hiro couldn’t help the sharp flash of pleasure that coursed through his hips, his eyes shooting open and staring at Klaus. Klaus smiled up at him and Hiro felt the fingers inside of him move again, making Hiro shudder.

“S-Sir, what-?” He whined, squirming. It was such an intense, sharp feeling, like a knife. Hiro wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, but his dick was dripping precome.

“I think you’re ready.” Klaus pulled his fingers out. “Aren’t you, bitch?” He cooed and Hiro flushed again. He lay back and very pointedly did not look at Klaus while Klaus lubed himself up.

“Relax, Hiro, or this will hurt more than it has to.” Hiro swallowed, and forced himself to relax, degree by degree. Finally, he felt the tip of Klaus’ head bumping against his hole and he screwed his eyes shut, his hands clutching the slats of the headboard.

Klaus sank into him, and Hiro arched his back, caught somewhere between pleasure and pain. God, he had never felt so full, so stretched out before this moment, three fingers hadn’t been enough preparation for the real thing. He whined, a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat. Klaus’ fingers were on his hips, gripping tight, tight enough to bruise as he slid in, inch by slick inch.

“Sir- Sir-!” Hiro’s toes were curling, his head was spinning, splitting apart, what was-

“Hiro. Relax.” Hiro couldn’t breath- what was he doing here who was- Klaus was- He couldn’t move _he couldn’t move why was this happening to him_

“Hiro. Focus.” Klaus’ voice, sharp and cold as ice split through the confusion burning through his head like a firestorm. A sharp thrust and Hiro keened, shoving his face into his elbow to hide himself.

“Hiro!” Another and another, each one calming the storm but feeding the fire, until he was burning, burning, burning.

“Sir- sir I can’t- I can’t, please please please-” Hiro was babbling, riding on the high of being pinned down and used by Sir, just being fucked, that’s all he was good for, all he was meant to be.

“You’re mine, Hiro.” Klaus growled, punctuating his words with a thrust hard enough to push Hiro up the bed, head knocking against the slats.

“Yours-” Everything fell into place. He belonged to Klaus. Klaus was his Master, his center, his everything, “Yours- Sir, sir, please, use me, sir, I’m yours,” Hiro sobbed, gripping the slats like his life depended on it.

“You’re mine, my bitch, your little boy-pussy feels so good, tight around my big cock, like it was made for me, you were made for my dick.” Klaus was saying, thrusting into Hiro. All of his words were sinking into Hiro’s brain, settling in and taking their place among the truths of his world.

“You were made for my dick, everytime I fuck you- you’re reminded of how much you’re mine. Everytime I kiss you, you remember that I own you and you belong to me, Hiro.” Klaus took a second and hoisted Hiro’s legs up over his shoulders, bending Hiro in half before continuing thrusting. The angle allowed him to get even deeper into Hiro, making Hiro cry out and writhe.

“Please- pleasepleaseplease- Sir, Sir-” Hiro sobbed, desperately needing more. “Please, please I need you, I need- I need to come-”

“You don’t come unless I allow you too.” Klaus hissed. “I am your everything and you obey me.” Hiro cried out, writhing as these truths took over him. “You belong to me, and I own you. Every touch, every kiss, every fuck, reaffirms the fact that you belong to me. I own you, and your only goal is to please me.”

“Yes, Yes yes, sir, sir-” Hiro tugged on the cuffs, not caring about the way they rubbed his wrists raw. He was beyond that now.

“Everything I do to you, I do to take care of you. You are awful and horrible and I do what I do out of love, to make you better.” Klaus gave a few last thrusts into Hiro, spilling deeply inside of him. Hiro whined, desperately straining for contact. Klaus obliged him, wrapping his hand around Hiro’s dick and pulling roughly, harshly until Hiro came undone with a keening wail.

Hiro came so hard his brain shorted out. His vision turned white and he was faintly aware of Sir asking him a question.

 

“Whatever you want, sir.” He murmured, and felt his hands being unlocked. Something slid into him, banishing the empty feeling he didn’t know was there.

 

Warmth surrounded him, cradling him. Sir was speaking, but Hiro couldn’t focus enough to hear the words.

 

Sir was petting him. Sir was best. Hiro let his eyes fall shut, and fell away into sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology of the last short chapter, have a long, very porny one.


	13. Data Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so busy and not updating. But here's some game-changing shit to make up for it. What else are you going to do except fuck some shit up in an adolescent's brain?

Imani frowned, sitting on her bed and staring down at her phone. Hiro hadn’t been responding to her texts lately, it had been more than a month since they had last gone fighting. She leaned back, tapping her phone against her chin thoughtfully.

There was something dark going on there, that much she knew. She had only met Klaus three times, and each time he had given her separate reasons to be wary of him. She shivered, remembering his challenging, possessive gaze as he stared her down.

She didn’t have much, but even some evidence would be better than none. Klaus was a bastard, and Imani wanted Hiro as far away from him as possible, but what could she do?

“Hey, Imani.” Imani’s roommate, Helena, poked her head into Imani’s room. “I’m running to the grocery store, do you need anything?” Imani shook her head, and Helena frowned at her.

“You okay?” She walked over and sat down next to Imani on the bed. Imani exhaled, curling forward to rest her arms on her knees, clasping her hands around her phone.

“Helena, if you _know_ someone’s in a bad situation, and you’re _sure_ that they’re being taken advantage of, but they don’t want your help, what the fuck would you do?” She asked, and there was a pause.

“Illegal sort of bad or..?”

“Very illegal, but its not what they’re doing that’s illegal, it’s what’s being done to them.”

“This is about that kid you’ve pseudo-adopted, itsn’t it? Something’s going on with him?” Imani bowed her head, and Helena sighed.

“I warned you that taking care of strays would lead to this. Imani, either you’re going to have to do something legal to get him out of the situation- _like calling the cops, not kidnapping him_ \- or you’re going to have to throw your hands up and say ‘hey, it’s a shitty situation, but it’s not my problem, I’m not directly involved’. It’s a shit thing to do but sometimes it’s all you can do.” Helena clapped a hand onto Imani’s shoulder and sighed.

“Still don’t need anything from the store?”

“Get me some fucking vodka.” Imani grumbled out.

“You’re underage, so no.”

“Fuck you.”

  


Hiro peeked up at Klaus, waiting for his judgement on his progress.  Sir was so good (bad) to him, even though he had been stuck for ages on his latest project and had only just gotten a breakthrough. Boss wanted him to work on a nanobot that could be mixed into simple things, like water (like blood) and manipulated (controlled) to minimize water loss and filter water better (to control people).

“Good boy.” Klaus smiled down at Hiro petting his hair lightly (possessively). “You’ve been doing so well, Hiro.” Hiro ducked his head slightly under the praise, warmth spreading (cancerously) in his stomach. “I’ll come get you in a few hours for dinner, keep working hard, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Hiro nodded, bouncing on his feet lightly as Klaus left. He spun around, a giddy feeling making his bones feel light (as lead). His phone chimed and he pulled it out, frowning as he saw a blocked text from ‘ _Klaus’ Crazy Ex_ ’. He asked Sir about it once and he had waved him off with an halfhearted mutter about ‘crazy blonds’. They certainly were crazy, with how much they were attempting to text Hiro to get to Klaus.

“Hey, Hiro.” Hiro turned around at Miles’ voice, surprised to see him and Alexis standing there, Miles carrying his laptop, Alexis touting several bottles.

“Alexis, Miles, what’s up?” He tucked his phone away, curious.

“This.” Alexis stepped forward and misted something into Hiro’s face, making him sputter.

“Hey- what-?!” Hiro took a step back in surprise as Alexis followed through on the motion, surging forward into Hiro’s personal space and yanking him close to herself.

“Hello, Hiro.” Alexis purred, and Hiro’s brain went foggy.

“Uh.” Was all he could manage before Alexis was kissing him. Faintly, some part of Hiro’s brain was recognizing that Alexis had just drugged him, but the rest of him was surging to meet the kiss.

Alexis kissed very differently than Klaus. Klaus was all teeth, like he was trying to mark Hiro, but Alexis was all tongue, invading Hiro’s mouth and laying claim to it.

Hiro was panting and weakly struggling when Alexis finally pulled back, his brain protesting the affection without Sir around. Alexis held him tight, her arms a vice grip around Hiro’s weaker body.

“Aren’t you done setting up yet, you slow bastard?” Alexis snapped, and Miles snorted.

“Yeah, I’m ready to monitor.” Alexis let go of Hiro and he stumbled back, right into Miles’ chest. Miles’ arms closed around him, and Hiro let out a yelp.

“Come on, Hiro.” Miles chuckled, breath ghosting into Hiro’s ear and raising goosebumps on his neck. “Show me how that programming holds up against outside ESPI.” Programming? Hiro twisted in Miles’ grasp as they dropped to the floor, Miles’ weight forcing Hiro down. What was Miles talking about?

He could feel Miles’ arousal pressing against the small of his back and Hiro froze. They weren’t going to-? (They were) He fought desperately to get away, opening his mouth to scream for Sir, only for fingers to replace the air. He gagged around them, tears spring to his eyes as Alexis laughed at him.

“Silly Hiro.” She cooed. “Do you think anyone’s going to come help you? _Here_? Your precious “sir” already knows.” Hiro stared at her in horror. No. (Yes.) Klaus wouldn’t- (He would).

“No one’s going to save you, Hiro.” Miles murmured before sinking his teeth into the nape of Hiro’s neck. Hiro gave a shout, the noise muffled by Alexis’ fingers in his mouth.

“Be a good little boy.” Alexis purred, drawing her fingers from his mouth and gripping his chin tightly. “If you’re good, we’ll use lube, and even prepare you before Miles shoves his dick in you.” Hiro immediately flashed back to the time Sir punished him by fucking him with as little lube as possible. The pain had been exquisite (horrendous). He nodded, tears spilling over and down his cheeks. (Weak.) Alexis let his chin go and scooted backwards a bit, reaching down to undo her pants zipper.

“Don’t mind me, Miles.” She grinned, and Miles snorted from behind Hiro. He pushed Hiro forward, guiding him until he was down on his hands and knees. (Like a Bitch.) There was a rustle and a clicking noise before he grabbed one of Hiro’s hands and twisted it up behind him. Hiro let out a startled yelp as the process repeated itself, pitching him forward with no way to catch himself. (Helpless) At the last moment his arms were painfully yanked backwards in time to stop his face from colliding with the ground, metal securing its way around his wrists. (Trapped)

Then Hiro was dropped, and he landed with his forehead pressed into the floor, tears dripping down his face. (Weak.) Miles’ hands were at Hiro’s waist, tugging his pants down to his knees.

“Wow, he’s hard. I guess the pheromones really do work.” Miles’ commented, as though he were reading the newspaper, and humiliation burned like acid through Hiro’s veins.

“Just wait until you start fucking him.” Hiro could hear the glee in Alexis’ voice. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the world. He could hear rustling and feel the cool air brushing against his warm skin, the cold tiles under his face cooling his burning cheek.

There was a pop, then slick fingers were inside of him, sudden and intrusive enough to make his breath catch in his throat. They felt like- like- (Like fire.)

“Holy shit he’s whining already.”

“Told you.” Hiro couldn’t- He tugged at his wrists, bound together. (Stop!) He shuddered as the fingers spread him apart, sending pleasure dancing up his spine.

“Please.” He whimpered, the jackknife sensation of his prostate being found making shudders wrack his body.

“Please what?” Alexis asked, sounding amused.

“P-Please stop.” Hiro whispered, unable to stop the fresh wave of tears.

“Damn, look at his levels.” Alexis whistled.

“All but one are all over the place. Looks like outside ESPI really does have a huge impact on the stability.” Miles hummed, sliding a new finger into Hiro. Hiro cried out at the sparks zipping up his spine, bucking backwards even as his mind pleaded for them to stop.

“Come here, Hiro.” A hand fisted into his hair and pulled him up and forward, pain making him cry out again. Alexis shoved Hiro’s face between her spread legs, and he collided somewhat awkwardly with her pussy.

“Klaus tells me he’s rimmed you. Eating pussy is a lot like that. I’m sure you’ll be a quick learner.” Alexis relaxed her hand in Hiro’s hair and he swallowed back a sob. She let out a sigh of pleasure as he uncertainly began licking into her, making a face at the vaguely unpleasant taste.

“Come on, Hiro. You can do it better than that.” At the sharp tug on his hair, Hiro yelped and redoubled his efforts. “That’s it. What a good bitch you are.” He lapped at her clit uncertainly, and she moaned, petting his hair.

Hiro was shoved forward in an abrupt motion as Miles pushed his way inside of him, and he sobbed at the conflicting pleasure and upset rolling through him.

“Holy shit.” Miles breathed out. A sharp tug on Hiro’s hair reminded him of the task at hand and he resumed eating Alexis out. It was harder, with the dual combination of Miles’ thrusts pushing him forward into Alexis’ pussy and Alexis grinding her hips up into his face.

Hiro was caught, caught in the spiral of (unwanted) pleasure (pain), and as Alexis tipped her head back and moaned, orgasming, Hiro couldn’t stop the hot sun of desire roaring in his chest and and the sickening pit of revulsion rising in his stomach.

“Damn.” Alexis panted, and Hiro felt Miles grip Hiro’s arms, yanking him backwards and upwards to pound harder into him, finally going still and spilling deep into Hiro (poisoning him). He remained there for a long moment, before pulling out and letting Hiro collapse forward.

“That was pretty good.” Miles sounded satisfied. Hiro lay there on the floor, face pressed into the tiles that were damp from his tears. (Disgusting.) “I got a lot of data on the programming too. Klaus will be pleased. What a good opportunity to test a bunch of stuff at once.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s see how well the erasing working when combined with the programming. That shit's one hour, right?”

“The hell are you question it _now_ for? This stuffs been around forever.” There was rustling and clicking, somewhere out of Hiro’s vision. (He couldn’t care less.)

"Damn, just checking you grabbed the right one. No need to be a snit."

“Hey Hiro, breath in.” One of the two rolled him over, it was Miles, then they were pressing a cloth to his face. He closed his eyes and did as they instructed.

Everything went black.

  
  
  


Hiro blinked up at the ceiling. Why was he laying on the lab floor? Had he passed out again?

He touched his head lightly, but there wasn’t a headache. Was it not a relapse then? Shrugging, he rose to his feet. His lower back and arms ached, and he frowned. He must have hurt them when he passed out.

Grinning, Hiro pulled up the programming for the nanobots. He had the best idea...

 

 


	14. Suspicions Raised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah at this point I'm not even going to make excuses for my sorry abilities to update. It'll happen when it happens.

Imani paced back and forth outside the building, her hands wringing together. Her stomach twisted and she shuddered, a cold chill running down her spine. Stopping and staring at the house, Imani breathed in deeply once, held it, then let it go.

In her pocket, her phone was heavy and waiting.

She strode up the sidewalk to the door, raising her shaking hand and slamming it against the doorbell button. A cheery jingle rang out. She locked her legs as they threatened to give out, squaring her jaw and forcing her hands to relax.

The door opened, the familiar face of Klaus staring down at her.

"Yes?" He asked pleasantly, but Imani wasn't fooled.

"What. Have you done. With Hiro." She hissed out. "He hasn't responded to me in over two months, and I know you have something to do with it. Hiro wouldn't just start ignoring me for no reason" A faint smirk tugged at Klaus' lips. 

"Oh? And how would you know that?" 

"I'm his friend, you sonnuva bitch!" She said, impatient. "Now what have you done with him?!" Klaus' gaze turned cold.

"I haven't  _done_ anything to Hiro that he has not wanted." He loomed over Imani, who glared up at him. "Do not think presume you know anything,  _child._ "

"I'm not a child." Imani snarled, but Klaus hardly paused long enough for her to get the words in.

"Besides. You have known Hiro for all of, what, a few weeks? Hardly enough time for you to be able to gauge how he would or would not act." Klaus took a single step towards her, and they were practiacally chest-to-chest. Imani's heart beat frantically in her chest. "I have known him for _so much longer._ You have no claim to his affections." Imani felt sick.

"He doesn't belong to you." She said faintly, bile rising in her throat.

"Au contrair. He very much belongs to me. He signed himself over, fully knowing what he was doing." No. No, it wasn't possible. "You have no business being here. So leave." He bent over her, a dangerous look on his face.

"Hiro belongs to me." He said softly. "And there is nothing you could do about it. A court of law would rule in my favor. The police would not do anything, as there is no perceived wrong here, and you know it. So leave, and do not come back." Imani swallowed thickly, her vision blurring.

Satisfied that his point had been made, Klaus turned and left her standing there on the porch. He closed the door behind himself and returned to the living room. He sat down on the couch and let Hiro shuffle closer, returning his head to Klaus' knee.

"Sir?" Hiro looked up at him, his face beautifully open. Klaus smiled at him, feeling the thick grip of rage around his chest ease at the sight of his wonderful pet. "Who was that?" 

"No one, Hiro. Just a lost person in need of direction." Hiro worried his lip, but accepted the answer, kneeling with his hands clasped behind his back. Klaus reached down and ran his fingers through Hiro's hair with one hand, the other reaching for the remote and unpausing the documentary on the TV. He allowed his mind to wander. 

 _So much to be done._  Klaus sighed, feeling stress weigh down on his shoulders.  _Boss wants the projects Hiro's been working on finished soon, which means I gotta get Alex and Miles to back off for a while. All those lost hours aren't doing much for productivity. God, and the report on the nanobots are due soon, Boss wants that on their desk on Thursday by the latest,_ _in addition to the reports on Hiro's programming progress plus implications and implementation for the minor dosages that Lily's been working on..._ Klaus rubbed his hand over his face.  _Man, who knew being a Thought Leader would be so much damn work?_

Klaus sighed again, letting his gaze drift down to Hiro and his mind away from work.  _Hm. His hair's getting a bit long. Maybe I should cut it._ Tilting his head, Klaus considered.  _Then again, long hair makes him look kinda pretty. Almost like a girl. Now there's a thought. Maybe I'll put him in some dresses, see what he looks like._ He smirked faintly.  _Besides. Lots you can do with long hair._ He gathered a handful of the messy locks in his hand and tugged sharply.

Hiro gave a startled gasp, his head jerking back with the motion. His lips parted wetly, and Klaus couldn't help but notice the reaction occurring down below. It was easy when Hiro wasn't wearing much.

"Liked that, did you?" Klaus said, rubbing the coarse strands between his fingers. Maybe he'd ask Lily for some of those hair products she developed to soften her hair and 'encourage' it to grow. 

"Y-Yes sir." Hiro's shoulders strained against his clasped hands slightly, but he didn't let go. He swallowed, then sighed in disappointment as Klaus released his hair.

"Up, between my legs." Klaus ordered, spreading his legs wider. Hiro scrambled to obey, placing his hands on the inside of Klaus' thighs like he had been taught. He waited, practically salivating. Klaus made him wait one, two, three long seconds before, "Go ahead. Take your time." 

"Thank you sir." Hiro dove in, unzipping Klaus' fly and taking a few seconds to wrangle Klaus' dick out of his clothing (wrong). He wasted no time wrapping his lips around the mushroom head (wrong), moaning faintly. Klaus relaxed into the sofa and pet Hiro's hair (don't-). Hiro tilted up into the touch for a moment, before sliding more of Klaus into his mouth. He licked his way around the head, feeling the noise in his head quiet  _(no-)_  and faze into a quiet background hum _(no-)_. He let his eyes slide shut, relaxing his jaw and coaxing Klaus' dick deeper. 

"Come on Hiro, you can take more than that." Sir coaxed, and Hiro obeyed, letting the dick bump against the back of his throat. He breathed in slowly, letting the weight rest on his tongue as he tucked his thumb into his hand and squeezed. He pushed forward and felt his throat give a token protest before giving in. Hiro lowered more to the floor and arched his neck more, pushing forward another inch before he had to back off, shivering. He breathed slowly around the tip for a minute before squeezing his thumb again and sliding upwards again.

Hiro resisted the instinctual panic that fluttered in his gut as Klaus' dick slid down his throat, slowly breathing out through his nose and taking another measured breath in.

"There's a good boy." Warmth flooded in the pit of Hiro's stomach at the combined praise and hair petting. He steeled himself before moving forward and taking the last few inches down his throat. Klaus groaned above him, his thighs faintly straining to remain still. He cupped the back of Hiro's head and held him there, forcing his nose to nestle into the hair at the base of his dick. He burrowed his fingers into the coarse hair, digging his fingers into Hiro's scalp. Hiro moaned faintly around Klaus' dick, red dusting his cheeks and his eyes glazed. Klaus' breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sight.

"Such a good boy." He pressed his thumb against Hiro's head, closing his eyes to savor the warm, wet feeling of Hiro's mouth. Hiro let his eyes slide shut as well, forcing his breathing to remain steady and slow around the blockade in his throat. He let everything else slide away, centering himself. He was Sir's pet (no). He was for Sir to use (wrong). "So good for me." He was good for Sir (no). "You hear that, pet? You're so good." He was good (no).

The hand gripping the back of his head tightened. Klaus pulled Hiro in tighter, grinding his dick into Hiro's throat. Hiro started, his calm fleeing as his throat protested the sudden movement, spasming. Klaus groaned. 

"Fuck, you feel so good." Hiro fought to keep his hands on Klaus' thighs, his breathing steady, his throat under control. His breath came in short puffs as Klaus rolled his hips forward, again and again. He trembled, shaking as he fought against his instincts to cough and remove the foreign object blocking his throat. "Shit, Hiro." Klaus' hand changed from a tight, forceful cup that cradled him close, to a tight grip in his hair that made Hiro cry out. The vibrations and pressure around his dick made Klaus groan again, pulling Hiro backwards a few inches. Hiro sucked in air gratefully as Klaus' dick mostly retreated from his throat, fighting to not pull away.

"You're going to be even better for me now, okay Hiro?" If he could have, Hiro would have nodded. As it was, he settled for humming an affirmative around Klaus' dick. Klaus gave him another minute to recover, to bring his breath back under his control. Hiro steadied himself, finding his center again. He opened his eyes, looking up at Sir. Sir laughed.  "So obedient."

He tightened his grip in Hiro's hair and slammed forward. 

Hiro's center flew apart and he gagged, his throat fighting to regain control over itself. Sir plunged in again and again, uncaring of the tears starting to drip down Hiro's face (he's awful). Sir moaned and thrusted harder until Hiro was coughing and retching, before pulling back and letting Hiro breathe.

"You can do better than that, Hiro." Sir was amused, not angry. Hiro hummed again, his breath catching on a silent sob. Sir slammed in again (stop), pulling Hiro back and forth by his hair (it hurts). Hiro began retching again, but this time Sir held him down to the root and moaned as Hiro's throat squeezed around his dick.

"Fuck, pet, so good. You were made for this, made for my dick," (no) Sir praised him, holding him down and letting him breathe again. "You're so responsive, so perfect. My perfect little slave." (not yours)  "They were so worried about your being such a little hellfire and being untrainable, but hey," Sir ground up into his face again, huffing in pleasure, "some faked deaths and you're as moldable as putty." (what) Sir braced his feet on the floor and gripped Hiro's head in both of his hands (what). He began thrusting in earnest, and Hiro gagged and sputtered (what). The grip on his face was like hot iron, branding him. Tears were flowing down his face as he fought not to struggle.

"So good," (What) Sir grunted, gazing down at Hiro. A wicked grin slipped across his face and he let one hand return to the back of Hiro's head, gripping tightly. The other came forward to lightly grip his nose. (What) Hiro's eyes flew up to Sir, flooded with confusion. "Be a good boy," (What) Sir crooned, before pinching shut tightly and roughly grinding into Hiro's face (What). He rolled his hips forward and backwards in quick, powerful motions. 

Hiro whined and tried to gasp, his lower half trying to twist and turn in anguish. His lungs were starting to burn, he could feel his face turning a bright red. He had to grip Sir's legs tightly and let his throat be abused, hurting,  _aching_. His head was pounding, his lungs were on fire. Hiro was shaking, his legs tight and jerking. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't- couldn't-

Sir threw his head back and groaned, his grip on Hiro's head going tight enough to make Hiro's vision go white with pain. He pulled back and slammed in twice more, each thrust hard enough to make Hiro choke each time. Hiro's head was going dizzy, black creeping in at the edges of the white. 

In one full movement, Sir let go of Hiro's nose, pulled his dick out of his throat, used his grip on Hiro's head to snap his head back, gripped his dick, and came across Hiro's face, painting his face white as he gasped for breath.

Hiro went limp, trembling and sobbing. He felt the cum streak across his face as he heaved for air, a stripe on one cheek running from his forehead down, one painting his lower chin and throat, one splashing diagonally across his nose and other eye. Hiro heard the thick sound of skin on skin, and felt the cum hit his forehead again, a pool that began running down his face. More and more was squeezed out as Hiro sobbed (WHAT), desperately sucking in air.

"Do you finally understand, Hiro?" Sir asked, his hand tightening in Hiro's hair once more. "You belong to me. I own you. I get to decide when you die, because you are my property." (NO) Hiro nodded shakily, feeling the cum on his face. It was marking him, claiming him. (NO) There was a shift underneath his hand as Sir moved one of his legs, and a foot pressed up against Hiro's dick.

Funny, how Hiro hadn't even noticed that it was hard enough to cut diamonds. 

"It feels like you understand, Hiro." The foot rolled against his dick and Hiro moaned, his voice breaking around the sound. He coughed harshly, and the hand in his hair softened it's grip. "Aw, was I too hard on you, pet?" (NOT YOURS) It began petting him, and Hiro let out a weak, broken whine. The foot pulled away and Hiro let out another sob.

"Shh, it's okay. You were so good for me. Come here." The hand lead and Hiro followed, clambering up to sit in Sir's lap. "You were so good." He was good. He had done good. "Lets get you to bed, Hiro. You deserve it." Hiro let his eyes stay closed. His had opened them once before with cum sticking his eyelids shut, and that had not been a pleasant experience. Arms hooked under him, and there was a heaving groan. He curled into Sir's shirt, letting Sir carry them through the house to their bedroom.

"Like a blushing bride." Sir murmured to himself, chuckling. Hiro would have gotten embarrassed, but he was much too worn out. Sir placed him on the bed, moving around to spoon him from behind. 

"You were so good for me, Hiro. So good." He breathed, stroking his fingers over Hiro's stomach soothingly. (STOP IT!) Hiro felt something in his chest give way, a terrifying empty hunger. He shuddered and pushed backwards into Sir, having figured out that he was not getting off tonight. He forced himself to relax enough to sleep, his face still painted white. (LET ME GO!)

( **TADASHI!** )


	15. Interlude 1: Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the secret's out; here's what Tadashi's been up to.

Tadashi sighed, leaning back in his chair and letting his head roll back. He threw one arm over his eyes and let the other fall to the floor, limp and lifeless. Honey had sent him a link to an article earlier detailing another crime spree, with a note attached.

_Possible underworld dealings?? Maybe something we should look into as the 6._

Tadashi was  _tired._ He spun away from his desk and slumped from his chair to his bed. Pulling out his phone, he sent an affirmative to Honey, they could check into it tomorrow.

"Tadashi?" Aunt Cass knocked on the door. "Are you still up?" Tadashi wet his lips and swallowed.

"Yeah." His voice cracked anyway. "What's up?" 

"Can I come in?" Tadashi forced himself up into a sitting position. 

"Yeah." Aunt Cass opened the door and entered thei- Tadashi's room, expertly balancing a tray with two mugs and a plate of apple slices, cheese, and raisins on it. She gently nudged Mochi out of the way with her foot and sat down next to Tadashi. 

"I made tea." She offered one mug to Tadashi, who took it and wrapped both hands around it. It was warm, and smelled like apple pie. "It's the new blend I got, the apples and cinnamon? Let me know if it's any good." Tadashi nodded gazing down into the tea.

"So," Aunt Cass said, taking an apple slice and biting into it. She chewed for a long moment of silence. Tadashi took a sip. "When were you going to tell me about your super-heroing?" Tadashi promptly choked, almost spewing his tea all over th-his room.  

"W-what?" He sputtered out. Aunt Cass laughed. It didn't sound quite right, but it was the most genuine one since the funeral.

"Come on, you're not exactly subtle about it. Did you think I wouldn't notice? You left some of the blueprints in the garage." Tadashi shrugged sheepishly.

"I.. I guess I just hoped you wouldn't notice." He bumped her shoulder lightly. "Are you mad?" 

"Very." Aunt Cass was smiling though. 

"How long have you known?" Tadashi grabbed a couple of raisins and popped them in his mouth.

"Since Yokai." Aunt Cass admitted and Tadashi laughed, a nervous sound.

"So... I guess we never really fooled you, then?" He said, and Aunt Cass picked up her own mug of tea, cradling it. 

There was a soft silence, broken only by the gentle crunch of apples.

"How could I be mad?" She looked down, a sad smile spreading across her face. "After all, you went after.. after Hiro's killer." Tadashi closed his eyes, grief welling up in his throat. He gripped his tea tightly, bowing his head. 

"Aunt Cass?" He choked out.

"Yes?" 

"Does it ever get easier?" Aunt Cass was silent, setting her tea down on the tray and moving it out of the way. 

"I don't know." She reached out and drew Tadashi in, letting his bury his face in her shoulder. Tadashi shuddered, exhaling wetly. Aunt Cass took his tea and set it next to hers, wrapping her arms around him and just holding him.

"It'ss my fault." The words came out in an explosion of air, followed by a sob. "It's my fault Aunt Cass, oh my god, oh my god, it's all my fault." Aunt Cass stroked his hair soothingly, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Tadashi." She said, blinking quickly to clear her vision.

"It is!" He curled into her embrace. "It's all my fault- if he hadn't followed me- he would have been fine- god it's all my fault." He sobbed. "Hiro- Hiro- my sweet little brother-" Aunt Cass buried her face in the top of his head. Tadashi choked on his next words.

"It should have been me," He shook, "It should have been me, Hiro-" 

"Tadashi Hamada don't you dare think that!" Aunt Cass' voice broke, rage and grief fluctuating wildly through her. "I thank God _every day_ that you were thrown out that window by the blast. Hiro would have followed you either way and loosing both of you-" She choked. "It would have killed me." 

"Aunt Cass  _no_!" Tadashi pulled back, scrubbing at his face. "Don't say that-" His face was twisted, heartbroken. Aunt Cass took his face in her hands.

"Tadashi by whoever is out there and whoever is listening. You could not have stopped Hiro from following you into that hall no matter what. Every day I am thankful that one of my boys survived that night."

"It should have been Hiro." Tadashi's face crumpled. Aunt Cass gave him a little shake.

"Don't you say that. Either way,  _you_ survived that night, Tadashi. So now you've got to make Hiro proud of you." Tadashi closed his eyes, and nodded slowly. 

He would live, for Hiro, if not for himself.


	16. Interlude 2: The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop de doop. Have a very short and sort-of-important interlude with the avengers.  
> (FYI IDGAF about Marvel Canon.)

Steven Rogers was a patient man. He had to be, with all of the things he dealt with on a daily basis. Clint hiding in the vents? Steve made sure they were cleaned of dust on a regular basis and pretended not to find his emergency getaway stash. Natasha shredding a training weight on a bad day? Not an issue, Steve went through dozens on his own, but he was sure to keep her favorite tea blend hidden in the back cupboards just for emergencies. Bruce sitting at the kitchen table looking lost? Not a problem, Steve just sits and asks about his current project. So when Natasha sets down a file on the table in front of his at lunch and says,

"There's a main HYDRA research base somewhere in New York." Steve sets down his cup and very carefully counts to ten before picking it up and looking inside. Inside was a report on some kind of drug, with blueprints of chemical chains supplied. Steve frowned.

"How do you know?" He flipped through the file, trying to find some indicator of New York. 

"Each HYDRA research base stamps each project they work on. They're very territorial." Natasha sat on the table next to his food and flipped back a couple pages to the report. "See this serial code up here?" She pointed under the seal, where the date, a project number, and a reference number where located.

"NY102718. NY- New York. First number, Level One Lab. A important one, with high clearance. 02, Two main areas of focus, which means it's projects are big. 718- it's an area code. It gives us an idea of the timeframe the lab was established and where it is in the state."

"JARVIS, could you tell us when 718 was first used as an area code?" Steve asked.

"The area code 718 was first used September 1st, 1984, and was assigned to Brooklyn, Queens, and Staten Island." JARVIS supplied. 

"Thanks JARVIS." Steve said, frowning down at the document. "Natasha, how did you get your hands on this?" 

"I got a little note from a chilly acquaintance of ours." Natasha said, her face going soft. Steve understood instantly. Bucky. "It was a simple message from a burner phone, sent to JARVIS."

"What did it say?" 

" _'They hurt me. I don't want to go back.' "_ Natasha said softly. "It was in Russian, with coordinates. They took me to the underground hideaway where they kept him." She nodded at the file. "Much of it was destroyed, but that file was sitting out on a table for me. He must have been there." Steve sat back in his chair, his appetite ruined.

 "So what's the significance of this file then?" Steve tapped it. "Does it say what the drug is for?" 

"Brainwashing." Natasha said bluntly. "To a point." She smiled grimly at Steve's angry expression. "It's a short-term memory loss drug with the ability to implant suggestions in someone's subconscious, orders to be carried out at a later date. It cross-references with something called ESPI and the GAVS program. I took a look, but I couldn't find anything else about the two cross-references, but whatever they are, they have to be related." 

"So we get Tony to run a trace, see what he can track down about the base and the programs online while we go looking for the hard copies." Steve shut the folder. "I am so sick of HYDRA."

"You and me both." Natasha said, standing up. "I'll go deliver the message to Tony and we can get ready. Clint's coming along for backup."

"Fuck, I am?" Was the muffled exclamation from overhead. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes it a bit clearer where we are in the Marvel timeline. All the stuff w/ winter solder happened but fuck age of ultron that was an awful movie. I mean. quicksilver and scarlet witch were fucking amazing but everything else was kinda garbage. ugh.


End file.
